Ojos del Corazón
by Kiray Himawari
Summary: AU. Aprender a mirar con el corazón no es una tarea sencilla, el proceso es largo, pero satisfactorio. Pérdidas, problemas, noticias, sorpresas y un poco de amor. Un camino largo por recorrer, pero los ojos del corazón te guiarán. -Editado-
1. Capítulo I

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos_

* * *

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo I**

Mirando por un ventanal desde un décimo piso en un edificio de Tokio, estaba yo pensando en todo lo que había pasado para dar cada paso. Me sentía muy bien, mirar al infinito sin sentir miedo. De repente vino a mi mente él, uno de los recuerdos más tristes. No entendía muy bien porqué, pero tuve la sensación de que me observaba desde algún lugar, con esa mirada que contaba su historia.

**-o-**

Era una mañana de otoño cuando lo conocí su cabello azul, tez blanca, sus ojos color carmesí y un semblante de poco bienestar. Con curiosidad y poco tacto le pregunté si estaba bien, a lo que contestó:

– ¡No me pasa nada que deba importarte!, ¡déjame en paz! –

Su respuesta me dejó helada, ¿cómo una persona en su estado no acepta la ayuda de alguien y brinda esas respuestas tan bruscas? Reponiéndome luego de este pensamiento y sintiéndome un poco ofendida, me di la vuelta y me alejé; para mi sorpresa, cuando sólo había avanzado algunos pasos escuché una voz que me decía 'lo siento, no era mi intención'; era aquél joven al que me había dirigido anteriormente, volví para ver que ocurría:

– ¿Estás bien? – pregunté de nueva cuenta.

– Eso creí, – respondió – pero parece que no es así, te diste cuenta de algo. Dime que notas en mí. –

– Veo que estás extraño, – conteste rápidamente – no sé exactamente qué, quizá sea tristeza o coraje, no sé; dime tú. –

– Supongo que un poco de ambos, – dijo con voz apagada – pero no importa, no es mi intención que la gente vaya por el mundo preguntándome que me pasa. –

Estas últimas palabras las dijo con un tono más serio y enérgico, lo que me hizo pensar si en verdad tenía algún problema o sólo era una de esas personas que desean llamar la atención. Supuse que no era así pues se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse sin despedirse. La acción me irritó y al mismo tiempo me hizo sentir curiosidad.

El hecho me dejó con la incertidumbre de saber quién era y qué le había ocurrido ese día y aunque pasé bastante tiempo con la inquietud, pasó a ser un hecho más de la vida cotidiana.

Un mes después, acercándose el invierno, tuve que asistir a una reunión de trabajo, al llegar pulsé el botón del elevador se abrieron las puertas y detrás de mi una persona también lo abordó. No presté atención pues llevaba prisa. Llegado al octavo piso, donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, entré a la sala de juntas al mismo tiempo un joven. Quedé anonadada al darme cuenta que era el mismo chico que un mes antes me había dejado con tanta curiosidad.

La junta dio inicio presentando a cada uno de los miembros. Llegado el turno de aquél joven, éste se abstuvo de pronunciar palabra. Al terminar la reunión salí lo más a prisa que pude para alcanzarlo y cuestionarlo, pero sólo pude ver como subía a una camioneta escoltado por varios abogados de la compañía y dos guardaespaldas. Regresé y de inmediato pregunté quién había sido aquel personaje tan extraño, la respuesta que recibí fue como un balde de agua helada: Era el dueño de la compañía. La impresión que tuve en un principio era que se trataba de un joven mimado, de esos que no te dirigen la palabra porque sienten que tú no los mereces, que te miran y te omiten de su vista y pensamiento; pero poco a poco ese pensamiento fue cambiando.

No podía creer cómo es que en más de seis meses de trabajo no me había preocupado por conocer al dueño de la compañía y peor aún, ni siquiera conocerlo por fotografía o algo así. Eso fue un hecho raro pues siempre estaba al pendiente de la compañía desde que había comenzado a trabajar ahí, ¡me encantaba mi trabajo! Había comenzado por un concurso de creatividad que la compañía había lanzado, el propósito del concurso era encontrar personas de cualquier edad que pudieran trabajar en el ámbito creativo de la empresa, ya que se dedicaba a fabricar juguetes, por lo que se necesitaba quienes pudieran diseñar y probar todo lo que se fabricaba. Las bases consistían en inventar o proponer un juguete o personaje que pudiera servir de modelo para un juguete, debía ser de tiro infantil y adolescente al mismo tiempo. Participé con un boceto de un personaje un poco infantil, pero que al final funcionó. Estaba muy orgullosa de tener mi primer empleo a los veintidós, un trabajo que me encantaba y que, por si fuera poco, me pagaba bastante bien. Lo raro era que por mi mente nunca pasó saber quién era el dueño de la compañía, me bastaba saber que fabricaban juguetes y que era reconocida a nivel mundial.

Al día siguiente decidí que tenía que presentarme con el dueño, de paso sabría lo que le había ocurrido el otro día; una actitud bastante confiada de mi parte. Así lo hice cuando llegué. Me dirigí hacia la oficina del susodicho, pero mi sorpresa fue grande:

– ¡Buenos días!, necesito hablar con el jefe – dije entusiasmada.

– Lo siento Hinata, pero el jefe no viene casi nunca a esta oficina. – dijo – Eres la primera que viene sin una cita y con intenciones reales de hablar con él, – continuó diciendo – sólo viene cuando es estrictamente necesario y obligatorio. –

Mi expresión fue de desconcierto. Este individuo había hecho lo que nunca nadie antes había logrado hacerme rabiar y dejarme en duda total. Una persona sociable, simpática, risueña y agradable como yo no podía ser dejada con semejante interrogante. A pesar de todo logré tranquilizarme y volver a mi pequeña oficina. Ya sentada frente a mi escritorio despejé mi mente y comencé a trabajar sobre un nuevo proyecto: La imagen para un trompo con mecanismo de ingeniería avanzada. Creí que lo más adecuado era quitar la imagen de que los trompos eran para niños de la época de la revolución, así que decidí hacer un personaje un tanto rudo, que pudiera ser héroe de cualquier niño y simpático para las niñas. La idea no estaba mal pero ¿cómo un personaje puede ser rudo y simpático al mismo tiempo? Acordé darle una imagen ruda, pero una personalidad sencilla; de esas que lo dejan a uno confundido a primera vista, un personaje que debía conocerse para poder amarlo. En ese instante a mi memoria vino el dueño de compañía:

– Tal vez soy muy exagerada. Debería darle una oportunidad, – me reí un poco – ni siquiera has podido hablar con él para dar opiniones y formar juicios. –

Continué mi labor y sin darme cuenta había llegado la hora de irse a casa, trabajar en vacaciones no era tan malo después de todo. Tomé mis cosas y cuando salí del edificio vi al jefe caminando por la acera paralela y sin pensarlo dos veces crucé la calle y me acerqué a saludarlo y a presentarme:

– ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Hinata – dije sonriente.

En verdad que estaba sonriente. Pude darme cuenta de que era un chico muy bien parecido. Llevaba un traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, en verdad se veía bien y no pude contener la emoción de por fin conocerlo como se debía.

– Trabajo para tu empresa – continué diciendo – quería presen…– mis palabras fueron en vano.

Siguió de largo sin detenerse a prestar un poco de atención. Intenté detenerlo, pero sus palabras me dejaron perpleja:

– No me interesa saber quién eres o dónde trabajas, así que ¡déjame en paz! – su voz era enérgica al final y su mirada era gélida.

Dio media vuelta y siguió su camino. Entonces recordé aquel día en que lo vi con otro semblante. Esta vez había sido diferente, en aquella ocasión se disculpó; pero esta vez había cruzado la línea pues siguió de largo sin siquiera sentir resquemor. Me sentí triste y me fui. Llegué a casa y me encerré en mi habitación, mirando al techo me recriminé:

– No sé porqué te pones así, Hinata, talvez porque es la primera vez que alguien te ignora de esa manera. –

Me quedé dormida pronto, no sin antes tomar la decisión de dejar todo tal y como estaba, olvidar los eventos ocurridos y cerrar esa etapa, una breve etapa.


	2. Capítulo II

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos_

* * *

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo II**

Así transcurrió la noche y la mañana llegó. La alarma me despertó, tomé una ducha, desayuné y me preparé para ir a trabajar, había olvidado por completo lo ocurrido el día anterior y una reunión importante que había para este día.

Arribando a la oficina la secretaria, encargada de llevar la orden de las reuniones, me dijo que ya era tarde y que la reunión estaba a punto de comenzar. En ese momento recordé la reunión y tome mis bocetos y documentos necesarios. Entré a la sala de juntas del octavo piso y cuando fue mi turno de presentar mis bocetos, me paré al frente de la junta y me di cuenta que estaba justo enfrente del dueño de la compañía, ¿cómo ignorar su mirada? Por unos instantes perdí la noción de lo que iba a decir pero salvada por la presentadora comencé mi exposición. Él ni siquiera miró mi trabajo y para ser precisos el de ninguno de los que estábamos allí. Los consejeros murmuraban al final para tomar la decisión de qué boceto elegir, pero cuando uno de ellos pidió la opinión del dueño, éste se levantó y sin decir nada salió de la sala dejando con la palabra en la boca al consejero. Finalmente tomaron la decisión sin él y mi diseño fue el elegido.

Así pasaron varios meses, volví a la escuela e iba al trabajo por las tardes. A punto de terminar el semestre, mi personaje ya había salido junto con el juguete a la venta y todo marchaba a la perfección. Terminé el semestre y las vacaciones parecían prometedoras en mi empleo. Esta vez la empresa pensaba realizar una serie, la cual promocionaba al juguete y mi personaje junto con él. Estaba muy emocionada, ya que me habían pedido el perfil completo para poder crear la historia, además de pedir mi opinión para la creación de otros personajes que lo acompañarían.

Trascurrió el tiempo y pasaron otros seis meses, las vacaciones definitivas por fin llegaban. Al fin había terminado la carrera en Música Clásica que tanto había soñado, a pesar de que jamás pensé ejercerla; era sólo un hobby. Mi desempeño para la compañía iba cada vez mejor, así que decidieron darme un contrato indefinido, no podía pedirse más. Todo era tan agradable que hasta había olvidado que odiaba al dueño de la compañía, el cual ya podía maldecir con nombre completo: _Kai Hiwatari_.

Vaya que se escuchaban comentarios acerca de Kai, que si era un tipo amargado y pedante; otros comentaban que alguien lo había asustado y ahora le daba miedo hasta socializar y que esa era la razón por la que no hablaba con nadie; unos más comentaban que sólo era un tipo extraño del cual no debía tenérsele cuidado. Nada más fuera de la realidad.

Era invierno, la época más esperada del año por todo el mundo a excepción de mí. Yo odiaba las navidades, creía fielmente en que era una época de consumismo en la que sólo el dinero importaba. El veinticuatro de diciembre tendríamos una comida para convivir todos los empleados de la compañía. Con mucho pesar tuve que ir. Ya en la fiesta, intenté alejarme a toda costa; como pude me escabullí al décimo piso, en donde había una sala de descanso para todos; una linda vista, una sala cómoda, mesa para el almuerzo, televisión, era como un mini departamento; en fin, cuando abrí la puerta vi a Kai mirando por el ventanal. Entré sin titubeos y cuando me disponía a saludarlo:

– Desde este ventanal puedes ver toda la ciudad y darte cuenta de todo lo que pasa – dijo irónicamente.

– Así parece – le contesté sin profundizar en sus palabras.

Volteó a verme como si hubiera interrumpido su meditación, realmente había sido así.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con tono enérgico – Deberías estar en la reunión con todos los demás – continuó.

– Eso mismo te pregunto a ti – respondí con tono desafiante.

Al decir esto su cuerpo completo giró para colocarse frente a mí.

– ¡Vaya! Parece que eres una de esas mocosas altaneras. –

No contesté nada, no me había percatado del tono empleado y mucho menos el uso del 'tú' para dirigirme a él. Cerré los ojos y sacudí la cabeza:

– Lo siento, fue inconciente – me disculpé rápido.

Y antes de poder darle más explicaciones se dio la media vuelta y su voz se dirigió a mí:

– Ven conmigo. –

Como por inercia lo seguí. Nos dirigíamos a la azotea, aunque parecía extraño no dije nada. Una vez ahí me miró nuevamente y con voz firme y fría pronunció:

– Eres una chica curiosa, sin embargo no eres de la que anda con rodeos para conseguir la información. Podría decirse que eres casi como yo. –

Intenté decir algo para defenderme, aunque no sabía de qué, si todo lo que decía era verdad; pero él no me lo permitió:

– Déjame terminar, no hago esto a menudo. – fijó su vista en algún punto de la nada – Voy a confiar en alguien por primera vez. –

En ese momento su mirada cambió de retadora a introspectiva.

– He estado observando esta compañía desde hace tiempo y es tan ajena a mí que me pregunto siempre qué hago aquí. –

– Y ¿qué te has contestado? – interrumpí.

Cambió su mirada a retadora por unos instantes.

– No lo he hecho. Estoy aquí porque es mi obligación, no por el gusto de hacerlo. –

– Y ¿quién te obliga entonces? – indagué.

– Me obliga el orgullo, el dolor y finalmente yo. – dijo en tono desanimado.

Por un momento todo se quedó en silencio, luego él continuó:

– Y ¿qué es lo que quieres saber de mí?, me he percatado que en cada oportunidad que tiene me miras… Supe que estuviste en mi oficina… –

Volteó a otro lado, como para darme tiempo para pensar. La pregunta me tomó por sorpresa y no supe que responder, mi expresión lo decía todo.

– Eso supuse. – comentó luego de un tiempo – Las personas curiosas no saben aprovechar las oportunidades cuando las tienen enfrente. –

Caminó hacia las escaleras, fue entonces que reaccioné.

– ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? –

– ¿Es todo lo que se te puede ocurrir? – estaba burlándose de mí.

– Contesta, que es la primera que tengo de muchas preguntas. –

Caminó de regreso a mí y con su mirada fría vio directo a mis ojos:

– Odio los colores. –

Esto último lo pronunció con rabia o al menos eso parecía.

– ¿Por qué los odias? –

– Bien, te diré que los colores sirven para darle matices a la vida y como mi vida no tiene matices no tengo razones para que me gusten. –

Sus respuestas eran irónicas, como si con ello fuera a convencerme de alejarme de él.

– ¿Tienes hermanos? – dije antes de que intentara irse otra vez.

– No tengo familia, sólo soy yo y yo. –

Bajó la mirada al contestar a la pregunta, mas rápidamente la volvió a su lugar.

– ¿Cómo es que eres dueño de esta empresa? –

Fuimos interrumpidos por su secretaria personal, que muy sorprendida estaba cuando nos vio.

– Lo estuve buscando por todas partes. Es el momento de decir su discurso para los empleados. – dirigiéndose a Kai.

– Pues parece que no sabes buscar bien. – dijo en tono burlón – No pienso dar ningún discurso. –

Abandonó la azotea y desapareció ante nuestras miradas de confusión. La secretaria reaccionó y fue tras él, pero no lo encontró. Regresé a la fiesta, tomé mis cosas y volví a casa. La tarde había sido extraña.


	3. Capítulo III

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos_

* * *

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo I****II**

El día siguiente era Navidad y nos dieron el día libre, aproveché para ir a dar un paseo, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Sin darme cuenta llegué a un parque muy solitario y algo curioso ocurrió: Kai estaba recostado sobre el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté espontáneamente.

Se levantó rápidamente, estaba molesto.

– La pregunta es ¿qué haces tú aquí? – dijo enojado.

– Bueno, yo estaba dando una caminata y…– fui interrumpida.

– Eres muy molesta, ¿sabías? – frunció el ceño y me miró fríamente.

Retrocedí un poco. Creí que desde la tarde anterior había creado un lazo o algo así, como cuando uno encuentra a un nuevo amigo.

– Parece como si te dedicaras a seguirme, ¿es eso a caso? – dijo irónicamente.

No sabía que decir, su reacción era retadora, tal vez esperaba una reacción efusiva de mi parte, pero no fue así.

– Yo... – titubeé un poco – No, por supuesto que no. –

Una vez más no me dejó terminar.

– ¿Entonces? – se escuchaba enfadado.

Seguía sin poder reaccionar bien. Trataba de decir algo pero no fluía. De repente comenzó a caminar, se iba.

– No te vayas – pedí desesperada.

No se detuvo, pero esta vez fui tras él y tomé su brazo bruscamente e hice que volteara a verme. En esta ocasión el sorprendido fue él. Solté rápidamente el agarre.

– Lo siento, pero es la única forma de evitar que te vayas. –

– Y ¿qué se supone que debo decir? – siseó molesto.

– ¿Por qué un día confías en mi y al otro huyes? ¿A caso he dicho algo malo? –

– No tengo tiempo para estas cosas…– dijo bruscamente.

En ese momento vi que de su nariz brotaba una gota de sangre, asustada le pregunté.

– ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Te sientes bien? –

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – cuestionó extrañado.

Señalé a su nariz y tocó la parte superior de su labio, luego levantó la mano y la miró. Volteó a ver mi expresión…

– Debo irme. –

– No puedo dejarte ir ¿qué tienes?, ¿qué te ocurre? –

Intenté acercarme y tocarlo, sin embargo retrocedió rápidamente. Al dar la vuelta y dar el primer paso para irse cayó inconciente. Corrí a auxiliarlo y aunque pedí ayuda nadie acudió, era un parque terriblemente solitario. No sabía que hacer y como pude lo acomodé y afloje la ropa. La sangre siguió saliendo y aunque era poca me preocupaba demasiado. Creí que era una hemorragia sencilla, pero comenzó a empeorar cuando por uno de sus oídos empezó a brotar otro poco. Luego de unos minutos de angustia y preocupación Kai reaccionó.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Me preguntó desconcertado y mirando hacia todos lados y cuando miró su ropa vio la sangre…

– ¿Qué pasó? –

– Comenzó a salir sangre de tu nariz y cuando intentabas huir de mi te desmayaste. – dije en un tono de casi alivio – ¿Dónde están esos guardias que siempre te acompañan?-

Intentó levantarse, la sangre había parado, pero un mareo lo dejó sentado nuevamente.

– Yo…- dijo aturdido – Debo irme. –

Intentó levantarse por segunda ocasión, pero esta vez lo detuve yo.

– No te irás sin que me des una explicación. No puedes irte en ese estado. –

– Tú no entiendes – dijo.

Sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Me levanté y lo seguí, creo que él no se dio cuenta. Durante el camino sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón un pañuelo con el que fue limpiando los residuos de sangre. Después de veinte minutos de caminar entró en una mansión donde varios hombres corrieron a preguntar.

– ¿Dónde había estado, joven Kai?, ¿qué fue lo que le ocurrió? – preguntó uno de ellos muy preocupado.

Kai entró sin dar explicaciones. Los hombres vieron que yo estaba mirándolo y cuando iban dirigiéndose a mí, corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta perderlos de vista. Volví caminando a casa. Era de noche cuando llegué. Me di una ducha y me recosté sobre el sofá '¿Qué le pasó a Kai?' me preguntaba mientras miraba por la ventana e imaginaba su figura en ella.

Al otro día llegué al trabajo con la esperanza de ver a Kai, pero eso no ocurrió. Cuando salía del trabajo intentaba buscarlo por las calles, en cualquier lugar que podía mirar, mas no estaba. La preocupación hizo que olvidara un poco mi trabajo y como era una de las temporadas tranquilas, todo siguió normal. Decidí ir a rondar cerca de su mansión y ver si lo encontraba, incluso pasé por aquel parque oscuro y solitario, pero no estaba allí. Con la angustia a todo lo que daba me armé de valor y fui a su mansión.

Era un lugar enorme, rodeado por verdes jardines, árboles enormes que proporcionaban una increíble sombra a los lados. Estaba cercado por rejas muy altas. En la entrada había un policía. Me acerqué…

– ¡Buenos días! – saludé – Estoy buscando a Kai Hiwatari. –

– ¿Quién le busca? – cuestionó el policía.

– Mi nombre es Hinata Oshima, vengo de la compañía para que Kai firme unos documentos importantes. –

El policía miró en su computadora, creo que buscaba en una base de datos mi nombre.

– Sí, aquí está. Pase, camine con cuidado hasta aquella entrada, – señalando con su mano la puerta principal – toque el timbre y a la persona que le abra le entrega este pase. –

Me dio una tarjeta de color amarillo, en verdad no sabía para qué servía. Seguí sus instrucciones y toqué el timbre, una mujer con cabello cano y uniforme me abrió, después de saludarle le dí el pase…

– Permítame un momento, mientras pase y siéntese. – me dijo apuntando a la sala.

Era un lugar enorme lleno de objetos valiosos, una decoración con un gusto exquisito, pero a pesar de todo parecían en desuso. La empleada se retiró un momento y cuando volvió:

– Sígame por favor. –

Caminamos hacia una habitación, era el estudio. Era aún más grande que la sala, estaba rodeado por muchos libros, para ser honesta parecía una biblioteca; y mientras miraba la empleada se dirigió a mí:

– Espere un momento, enseguida baja el joven Kai. Mientras tanto, ¿desea algo de tomar? –

– No, gracias – respondí.

– Si necesita algo sólo toque éste botón. –

Señaló un botón detrás de la puerta y se retiró. Dentro del estudio había un sofá amplio y un escritorio enorme. Comencé a sentir curiosidad por los libros así que me acerqué hacia uno de los libreros.

– ¿Qué quieren ahora? –

Era Kai, su tono de fastidio lo delataba. Miró alrededor buscando a la persona que lo buscaba.

– Y ¿tú que haces aquí?, ¿qué no te cansas de seguirme? – me preguntó molesto al notar que era yo.

– No tienes porque molestarte, – dije – sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien…–

– ¡Cállate! – replicó bruscamente – No hables aquí sobre eso. –

Me quedé callada…

– Sígueme, hablaremos en otro lugar. –

Me tomó del brazo y al salir encontró a la empleada. La miró y siguió su camino.

– ¿Necesita algo, joven Kai? –

– ¡Lárgate y déjame en paz! – contestó muy molesto.

– No tienes que ser tan grosero – dije yo.

Me miró con ojos de ira y me siguió jalando hacia el jardín, estando allí…

– ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó serio.

– Bueno vengo a ver si te encuentras bien, el otro día me dejaste muy preocupada. –

– ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? –

– El otro día te seguí, lo siento. Sólo quería saber que estarías bien – respondí.

– Pues no te hubieras molestado. Mírame estoy bien – dijo irónicamente.

– ¡Basta! – grité.

Me miró extrañado.

– Vine porque me preocupas, ¿de acuerdo? – mi tono era más calmado – Yo quería estar segura de que no había sido nada grave lo del otro día. –

Comencé a llorar y él quitó su ceño de enojo e intentó disculparse o algo así…

– Lo siento, pero no me gusta ver llorar a las personas, no lo soporto, Así que ¡deja de hacerlo! – ya con un tono desesperado.

Mi llanto no podía detenerse, es como si estuviera contenido dese el día en que lo conocí. Me sentó en una banca que había allí cerca, un intento para que mi llanto se fuera.

– ¡Cálmate! – me pidió angustiado.

En ese momento tomé aire fuertemente.

– Lo siento, vine a ver cómo estabas, no a llorar. –

– Pues ya ves que estoy bien. Ahora vete – con su tono habitual.

– No me iré hasta terminar lo que dejamos pendiente el otro día en la azotea. –

– ¿Hablas de eso?, estaba jugando contigo…–

– No es verdad, – lo interrumpí – estabas siendo sincero conmigo, ¿qué ocurre, ahora estás asustado para decirme qué te ocurre? –

– ¡No! – dijo fuertemente – Es sólo que no te importa. –

– ¡Sí me importa y por eso estoy aquí! – grité mirándolo a los ojos.

El silencio se hizo evidente, luego reaccionó.

– No necesito una amiga a quién contarle mis problemas…–

– Eso, ¡una amiga! – interrumpí – Eso seré para ti. –

Me miró sorprendido.

– Haz lo que quieras, yo me largo, es inútil hablar con alguien como tú. –

Lo detuve del brazo.

– Esta vez no. – dije enérgicamente – Me tienes que contestar lo que quiero saber o no dejaré de molestarte – amenacé.

Me miró a los ojos con confusión, dio la vuelta y se fue. Yo me quedé parada un buen rato. Luego de una hora decidí entrar otra vez. Le dije a la empleada que Kai me había pedido que lo esperara, pero como no regresaba había decidido buscarlo. La empleada me pidió que la esperara mientras lo buscaba. Cuando regresó…

– Lo siento el joven no se encuentra, ya lo he buscado por todas partes, pero parece que volvió a escapar. –

Su tono era como si lo que pasara fuese cotidiano. Se disculpó en su nombre, me despedí y salí de allí.


	4. Capítulo IV

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos_

* * *

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo I****V**

A partir de ese día fui a buscarlo diariamente, antes y después del trabajo, pero no lo encontraba. Esperaba verlo en las reuniones de trabajo, pero nunca apareció. Un día al ir a buscarlo...

– ¿Por qué lo sigue buscando? – me preguntó la empleada – Si el joven Kai desaparece todo el tiempo, es como si la quisiera evitar- dijo algo apenada.

– Lo sé, – respondí – pero lo sigo buscando porque él es mi amigo. –

Al decir esto su cara cambió y la felicidad se desbordó.

– ¿En verdad eres su amiga? – preguntó entusiasmada.

– Sí, yo…–

– No lo puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo... –

Me abrazó. Yo no sabía que decir, pero no fue necesario decir ni preguntar nada.

– Bueno, hija, debo decir que me emociona oír eso. Como sabrás desde hace más de veinte años que el joven Kai no nos da una sorpresa así. –

'¿Veinte años?' me pregunté.

– Yo soy la nana del joven Kai, mi nombre es Irina, disculpa la emoción, pero esto debe celebrarse. –

Me abrazó nuevamente. Se alejó y buscó rápidamente en su alcoba. Lo que me mostraría era increíble, eran fotografías de Kai cuando era pequeño, aunque en las fotos no se le veía sonreír.

– Es lindo, ¿no es verdad? Lastima que nunca volvió a sonreír. – sostenía una fotografía de Kai sonriendo a los tres años – Desde aquel incidente no volvió a ser el mismo de antes. –

– Y ¿qué fue lo que ocurrió? – estaba intrigada.

– Su madre… Murió. – dijo en tono triste – Su madre murió cuando el joven Kai cumplía sus cuatro años. –

– ¿Pero qué fue lo que le ocurrió a su madre? –

–- Su madre murió ahogada o esa fue la causa final. La señora de Hiwatari era muy sana, pero un día estando en el jardín trasero, donde hay un pequeño lago, cayó en él. El forense dijo que…–

– ¡Cállate!, sabes que está prohibido hablar de eso. –

Era Kai que al fin aparecía, estaba realmente enfurecido.

– ¡Lárgate inmediatamente! – gritó a Irina, ella se fue rápidamente, luego fue mi turno – ¿Tú de nuevo?, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Creí que habías entendido la última…? –

Corrí a abrazarlo.

– Yo no tenía idea – dije con emotividad.

Kai no correspondía a mi abrazo, pero tampoco hizo nada por alejarme de su lado, su mirada no era la usual. Cuando lo solté él se retiro a su estudio y se encerró por varias horas. Se hizo de noche y tuve que irme.

Ya en mi habitación me fui a dormir o más bien un intento de ello, no podía dejar de pensar en Kai y en la muerte de su madre. Me quedé dormida después de varias horas. Al otro día me levanté y decidí ir otra vez a su mansión, quería hablar con Irina. Llegué a su mansión y, como era costumbre, el policía me daría mi pase, pero esta vez era rojo y no amarillo como siempre.

– ¿Qué significa el color? –

– Bueno, el amarillo es para visitas de la compañía y el rojo para familiares o amigos del joven Kai, pero como él no tiene familia… Ayer recibí la instrucción de darle ese pase. –

El policía había cortado una de sus oraciones, sin embargo estaba tan feliz de recibir ese pase que no me ocupe de indagar más.

– ¡Gracias! – dije felizmente.

Seguí mi camino. Irina abrió la puerta y me sonrío dulcemente.

– Buscas a Kai ¿verdad? Lo siento pero no…–

– Esta vez no Irina, vine a hablar contigo. –

– ¿Conmigo? – estaba sorprendida.

– Sí, ayer te interrumpió Kai, lo hizo seguramente porque lo que decías era doloroso para él. Esta vez no está y yo necesito saber qué ocurre para poder ayudarlo. –

– Bueno sentémonos y platiquemos un poco. – ya en la sala comenzó a contarme su historia – Yo conozco a Kai desde antes de nacer… – su mirada iba tornándose conforme a los hechos – Yo era nana de su madre, la Sra. Ekaterina. Luego ella se casó con el Sr. Hiwatari, algo raro una rusa y japonés… Bueno, realmente se conocieron en Rusia, vivíamos allá. La Sra. Hiwatari era de muy buena familia al igual que el Sr. Hiwatari, la diferencia es que ella era muy dulce y el señor era más serio, como Kai. Los señores se conocieron en Siberia durante una excursión, desde ese momento mi niña era la persona más feliz sobre la tierra y que decir del señor. Decidieron casarse y así fue una boda de princesa y una luna de miel por todo el mundo. Después de un año mi niña dio el anuncio más feliz del mundo: Estaba embarazada. Toda la familia estaba feliz pues deseaban que fuera un niño para que pudiera heredar toda la fortuna. Pasado los nueve meses mi niña dio a luz al joven Kai, era un niño muy deseado, todos estábamos felices. A pesar de que Rusia era un lugar frío, EL joven Kai tenía el calor y amor de una familia. Todo estaba bien, Kai dijo sus primeras palabras y dio sus primeros pasos en Rusia, pero entonces la compañía de su padre comenzó a tener problemas y decidieron venir a vivir a Tokio. El joven Kai festejó su cuarto cumpleaños o más bien lo lamentó aquí. Durante la fiesta mi niña comenzó a sentirse muy cansada y para no arruinar la fiesta fue al patio trasero y…– sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas –…Cayó al agua. Nadie se había percatado de su ausencia. Kai fue quien se dio cuenta y empezó a buscarla. Luego de unos minutos él la encontró. Desconcertado fue a buscarme y me llevó a donde estaba su madre. Horrorizada miré su cuerpo flotando en el agua. Kai comenzó a llorar mientras su padre se acercaba para llevárselo y no viera más el cuerpo de su madre. Llamamos a una ambulancia, pero era muy tarde, mi niña ya estaba muerta. El padre de Kai fue quien la sacó del lago. El señor lloraba y gritaba desesperado por mi niña, estaba invadido por el dolor. El forense fue quien se llevó el cuerpo de mi niña. Esperamos los resultados y la sorpresa fue muy grande. Mi niña tenía un tumor en el cerebro, ya estaba muy avanzado. Todos estábamos sorprendidos, nadie había notado nada. El joven Kai preguntaba todo el tiempo por su madre, pero nadie queríamos decirle nada. El padre de mi niña llegó, el Sr. Volter, y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó a Kai y sin ninguna consideración le dijo 'tú madre está muerta'. Kai no entendía muy bien el significado de muerte, así que su abuelo se encargó de que lo entendiera. Lo llevó al estudio y allí hablaron por horas, nadie sabe que le dijo a ese pobre niño. Pasados los días realizamos el funeral, el joven Kai estuvo presente, sin embargo no lloraba ni una sola lágrima, fue muy extraño. –

– Pero ¿Qué pasó con su padre? –

– El señor estaba lleno de dolor, rabia, era tanto que olvidó a su propio hijo. Comenzó a tener pesadillas cuando dormía y delirios cuando estaba despierto. Un día desapareció y nunca pudieron encontrarlo. Pasados varios años la policía lo dio por muerto y la custodia de Kai quedó en manos de su abuelo Volter. Sus abuelos paternos murieron luego y Kai heredó toda la fortuna que le correspondía a su padre y que, al ser tan pequeño, el Sr. Volter se hizo cargo de todo. –

– Y ¿dónde está su abuelo? –

– El Sr. Volter murió hace dos años y Kai, siendo ya mayor de edad, heredó la fortuna de ambas familias. –

– Entonces fue así que se hizo dueño de la compañía. –

– De eso y de muchas otras cosas más, pero eso no lo hace feliz. Toda su vida se desgració a partir de la muerte de su madre, la desaparición de su padre y la educación que recibió por parte de su abuelo Volter parece que fue la última clave para forjar su carácter… Pero ahora estás tú y estoy segura de que tú lo vas a salvar de esa maldición. –

Me abrazó con mucha emotividad, yo correspondí a su abrazo.

– No te preocupes Irina, de hoy en adelante todo va a ser diferente, Kai nunca volverá a estar solo. – el tiempo pasó muy rápido y la hora de irme había llegado me despedí – Confíe en mí. –

Fui a casa, ya muchas de mis dudas habían sido contestadas.

– Todo será diferente para Kai. – susurré entusiasmada – No volverá a sentir toda esa soledad. –


	5. Capítulo V

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos_

* * *

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo V**

Llegó el fin de semana y decidí ir a buscar a Kai. Estando en su casa milagrosamente lo había encontrado. Irina no me dirigía la palabra como la última vez y yo no insistí, quizá podría meterla en problemas. Kai se disponía a dar una caminata.

– Te acompaño – sentencié.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – dirigiéndose a mí con el ceño fruncido.

– Vine a verte y ya que sales, iré contigo. –

Tomé su brazo y me acerqué a él. Kai se sonrojó y zafó su brazo rápidamente.

– Haz lo que quieras. –

Caminó velozmente, la intención era que no pudiera alcanzarlo, pero no contaba con que era una chica muy persistente. Así llegamos a aquel parque sombrío, se recostó sobre el pasto y yo junto a él. Volteaba de vez en cuando para verme, esperaba el momento de su soledad.

– Sigues aquí. –

– Sí y no pienso irme. – dije cínicamente – Ahora que logré abrir una puerta no me quedaré afuera. –

Estaba muy orgullosa y cómo no estarlo, estaba junto a una persona a la que iba ayudar. Pasaron varias horas allí hasta que mi estómago comenzó a protestar.

–Levántate y vamos a comer– ordené.

Me miró asombrado de ver que seguía ahí. Se levantó y antes de que pudiera decir algo lo llevé a un pequeño restaurante que estaba cerca de allí. Rápidamente me dispuse a ordenar, pero…

– Vámonos de aquí – dijo.

– ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿a caso no te gusta? –

– No me gustan estos lugares. –

Me jaló hasta la entrada y cuando salimos del lugar una camioneta negra con vidrios polarizados estaba allí. Dos hombres bajaron y abrieron las puertas traseras.

– ¿Quiénes son? – pregunté asustada.

– Súbete – ordenó sin responder a mi pregunta.

Era su escolta, no sé como nos habían localizado, no los vi al llegar al parque. Cuando subimos a la camioneta se sentó al otro extremo, lejos de mí y, como si estuviera aburrido, miraba por la ventana durante el trayecto. Arribamos a su casa y la mesa estaba ya servida. Había de todo, se lavó las manos y yo hice lo mismo. Se sentó a la mesa e Irina me sentó a lado izquierdo de Kai. Comenzó a comer sin fijarse en mí. Rompí el silencio mientras degustaba aquellos manjares.

– ¿Cómo fue que llegaron por nosotros? –

– Me siguen todo el tiempo – contestó.

En ningún momento volteó a verme.

– ¿Son tus guardaespaldas? –

– Sí, ¿algún problema con ello? –

–No, claro que no. – continué – Esto está delicioso. Dime como es que el otro día en el parque…–

Soltó sus cubiertos y

– Vámonos, es suficiente. –

– De acuerdo. –

Lo seguí, aunque no tenía remedio pues me llevaba de la muñeca. Las empleadas me miraban y Kai las miraba como amenazándolas, pero a ellas no les importaba, antes bien murmuraban entusiasmadas. Llegamos de nuevo al parque.

– Bueno, muchas gracias por la comida pero…–

– Guarda silencio. –

– ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunté.

– Nada, me gusta la quietud. –

Volvió a recostarse y yo una vez más a su lado. Todo estaba tan tranquilo que me quedé dormida y cuando desperté Kai no estaba, sin embargo uno de sus guardaespaldas sí.

– El joven Kai me ha pedido que la lleve a su casa. –

– ¿Dónde está él? – dije mirando a todas partes.

– Se fue desde hace rato. Vamos. –

Me ayudó a levantarme y me llevó a la camioneta negra. Tiempo después se detuvo…

– Ésta es su casa. ¡Qué tenga buenas noches! –

Abrió la puerta y… No sé como dio con mi casa.

– ¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo? –

– El joven Kai me dio las instrucciones. ¡Buenas noches! –

Arrancó la camioneta y se fue. Para ser un chico tan apático y callado sabía comportase como un caballero, bueno a veces. Entré y mis padres estaban allí.

– Vaya hasta que apareces – era mi madre.

Su nombre era Hikari.

– Estábamos preocupados por ti – dijo mi padre.

Allí estaban, juntos, sonrientes. Mi familia era muy unida, para ser una familia de tres. Había pasado tiempo sin platicar a profundidad con ellos.

– Lo siento, no era mi intención llegar tan tarde. –

– Y ¿dónde estuviste? – mi madre.

– Bueno, estuve con Kai. –

– ¿Quién es Kai? – preguntó mi padre.

– Es el dueño de la compañía, es mi amigo o algo así. –

– ¿Cómo que 'algo así'? – inquirió mi padre de nuevo.

– Es que es un chico raro, es muy solitario…–

Seguí contándoles la historia que Irina me había platicado.

– Si es tan frío y solitario como dices, tal vez deberíamos conocerlo, no le hará daño – dijo mi madre sonriente.

– Sí, sólo hace falta proponérselo y que él acepte. –

Fui a dormir muy emocionada. A la mañana siguiente me dirigía a ver a Kai, era muy temprano, así me aseguraría de encontrarlo.

– ¡Bueno días, Irina!, ¿está Kai todavía? –

– Lo siento mi niña, pero Kai no está. Ayer después de dejarte en el parque, hizo sus maletas y tomó un vuelo a Rusia. Sé que él no te diría nada, ya que a nosotros tampoco nos dice. No te preocupes estará bien, yo te llamaré cuando llegue. –

Me despedí un tanto triste porque no conocería a mis padres esa noche. En mi casa preguntaron por él y les dije lo que había ocurrido.

– No te preocupes, ese chico volverá, ¿no es cierto?, no nos iremos a ningún lado. –

Las palabras de mi padre me hicieron sentir mejor.

**-o-**

Pasaron poco más de quince días y el teléfono por fin sonó. Era Irina, Kai había vuelto. Tomé mis cosas y fui enseguida, no sin antes despedirme de mis padres.

– Vuelvo por la tarde, esta vez traeré a Kai conmigo. ¡Los amo mucho! –

Cuando llegué, Irina me dijo:

– Está arriba acomodando sus cosas, pasa. –

Subí las rápidamente, la puerta de su alcoba estaba entre abierta y antes de abrir y entrar, vi que de una de sus maletas sacaba algunos medicamentos, entonces entré…

– ¿Qué es eso? –

Los ocultó en el acto.

– ¿Qué es qué?, ¿ahora qué quieres? –

– Bueno, vine a preguntarte cómo te había ido en tu viaje. –

– Igual que siempre. Ahora espera abajo, debo cambiarme. –

Me empujó hacia fuera y cerró su habitación. Bajé a la sala, Irina estaba allí muy feliz de verme tan seguido allí, debo admitir que yo también me sentía feliz. En pocos minutos bajó Kai.

– Vámonos. –

Y casi como si fuera costumbre me llevó del brazo, esta vez fuimos a la compañía. Tenía una reunión importante, extrañamente me sentó a su derecha. Dio inicio su reunión, terminó y Kai no dijo absolutamente nada. Salió a la azotea y yo con él.

– Quiero que vayas a conocer a mis padres – mis palabras salieron de la nada.

– ¿Qué? –

– Les he platicado mucho de ti y quieren conocerte, así son los padres. –

Dio la vuelta para intentar huir.

– No, vendrás conmigo. –

Lo llevé con un poco de esfuerzo hasta su camioneta. Le pedí al chofer que nos llevara a mi casa y como Kai no dio otra indicación, así lo hizo. Cuando llegamos la puerta estaba abierta, muy confundida entré y al ver lo que allí me aguardaba quedé sin siquiera dar un grito. Mis padres habían sido asesinados, al parecer un robo fue el motivo. Mi madre tenía un tiro en la cabeza y mi padre puñaladas por todo el cuerpo. Sentí que todo daba vueltas y giré como si fuera a correr, pero estaba Kai parado, lo único que hice fue llorar. Lo abracé fuertemente para no caer al piso, Kai cerró sus brazos para detener mi caída. Sus guardaespaldas al oír el grito entraron y vieron el desastre. Revisaron el lugar en busca de los criminales, pero no había nadie. Llamaron a la policía, levantaron actas y yo sin parar de llorar. Era muy tarde.

– Creo que no puedes quedarte aquí. – dijo Kai – Ven conmigo. –

Lo seguí sin decir nada, el llanto me lo impedía. En su mansión Irina me vio…

– ¿Pero qué te ha ocurrido? – preguntó preocupada.

– Prepara una habitación, se quedará aquí – Kai le pidió a Irina.

Irina fue rápidamente a acomodar la habitación donde me quedaría. Luego Kai me acompañó.

– Quédate aquí. Si necesitas algo toca este timbre – señaló detrás de la puerta.

Cerró la puerta y me senté sobre la cama, no podía borrar de mi mente aquellas imágenes. Cerraba los ojos y aparecían. No pude dormir en toda la noche.


	6. Capítulo VI

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos_

* * *

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo VI**

Por la mañana me di una ducha y para olvidar un poco decidí ir al trabajo. Cuando me disponía a salir…

– ¿A dónde crees que vas? –

Era Kai bajando las escaleras.

– Yo… Voy al trabajo – dije sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.

– No puedes regresar al trabajo. –

– ¿Cómo? –

– Podrás regresar dentro de dos semanas, ahora sube a tu alcoba. –

La tristeza se desbordaba por mi piel, mis ojos, por todo el ser. No estaba segura si ese estado se pasaría, todo era tan confuso. Mis padres eran con lo único que yo contaba. Eran mi riqueza y mi fortaleza, ¿cómo iba a hacer para reponerme?

Entre la confusión había olvidado todos los trámites legales. Bajé a ver a Irina.

– Irina, necesito hablar con un abogado…–

– No te preocupes los abogados del joven Kai ya se están haciendo cargo de todo. A veces el joven Kai tiene sus buenos ratos. –

– Yo necesito irme a casa, no tengo nada que hacer aquí, mis pertenencias están…–

– De eso tampoco te preocupes, el joven Kai dejó dicho que en cuanto bajaras vinieras conmigo a comprar lo necesario para tu estancia aquí. –

– No puedo permanecer aquí, yo…–

– Basta, no estás bien aún. Vamos, ocúpate sólo de sanar tus heridas. –

Me llevó de compras, yo no tenía ánimos de nada, así que Irina se hizo cargo de todo. Compró lo que creía necesario, más bien parecía que me iba a quedar una eternidad allí por todo lo que llevó. De regreso…

– No me siento bien, quiero ir a dormir – dije a Irina.

– ¿No quieres comer? –

– No tengo hambre. –

Mi estado no me permitía probar bocado, ni me permitía sostener una conversación coherente sin pensar en lo ocurrido. Así pasaron los quince días, pero nada mejoró. Kai entró a mi alcoba.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –

Antes de terminar lo que iba a decirme, notó que no estaba bien, estaba en mi cama inconciente. Me llevaron al hospital. Todo parecía indicar que mi salud estaba muy mal, la falta de una buena alimentación provocó una desnutrición en mí. Tuve que permanecer hospitalizada una semana. Al término de mi estancia en el hospital me llevaron de nuevo a la mansión. Nadie vio mejoría en mí, entonces Irina habló con Kai.

– Joven Kai, su amiga no mejora en nada, yo estoy segura que su salud es causa de la preocupación y de la tristeza…–

– Ya lo sé, no es necesario que me lo digas, ya tengo la solución. –

La conversación aparentemente había quedado allí, mas al otro día.

– ¡Buenos días, Hinata! – saludó un hombre – soy el doctor Susumu, soy psicólogo y vengo a ayudarte. –

Kai venía acompañándolo, en cuanto él dijo estas palabras miré a Kai, él me miró también, pero no pronunció palabra y abandonó la habitación.

– Tu amigo ha platicado un poco conmigo acerca de lo que te ocurre. – dijo amablemente – Ahora necesito que tú me digas que fue lo que ocurrió para así poder ayudarte. –

Lo miré a los ojos y comencé.

– Yo sabía que mis padres algún día morirían, pero no de esa forma, ellos no merecían esa muerte – estaba muy enfadada y triste.

– ¿Cómo eran tus padres? –

– Ellos eran los seres más maravillosos sobre la tierra. Se casaron en contra de la voluntad de mis abuelos, ni siquiera la bendición de ellos obtuvieron. Mi nacimiento ni siquiera fue bien visto por mis abuelos, pero a pesar de todo nunca los necesite, mis padres me dieron toda la felicidad que fue posible, me cuidaron y me amaron siempre, nunca me abandonaron. –

– ¿Y tú…?–

– Yo… – titubeé un poco – Yo, por otro lado, no era la hija más prometedora ni encantadora con ellos. Era de ideas muy diferentes en un principio. Ellos deseaban lo mejor para mí, sin embargo nunca permití que ellos fueran cómplices de mis locuras, todo en la etapa en donde uno a penas va ser adolescente. Poco a poco mi actitud hacia ellos fue cambiando, hubo algo que me hizo valorar la vida y a mis padres. –

– ¿Qué fue ese 'algo'? –

– Mi madre sufrió un accidente en casa, cayó por las escaleras un día que iba detrás de mí. Cuando despertó en el hospital había perdido la memoria. Con los meses fue recobrando todo, con la ayuda de mi padre y la mía. Todo cambió en esos momentos. Mi madre y mi padre eran amantes de la música clásica y paso a paso yo me fui enamorando de ella también. Decidí estudiar música clásica, aunque sabía que no era algo muy prometedor, era mi sueño. Ellos me apoyaron. Mi madre tocaba el piano para mí cuando era pequeña y mi padre el violín. Cuando aprendí a tocar los instrumentos los roles se cambiaron y era yo la que tocaba para ellos. Había una melodía que le encantaba a mi madre y que entre mi padre y yo tocábamos para su deleite. –

– ¿Cuál es? –

– Es _Silence_ –me quedé callada.

– Es bastante melancólica, ¿no crees? –

– Sí, a mi madre le hacía recordar que aunque a veces se sufre y se llora por la melancolía puede sacársele provecho, es decir, está bien para salir adelante. –

En ese momento volvió a mí un recuerdo de mi infancia, cuando mi madre me decía esas palabras. Comencé a llorar.

– Eso es un buen indicio, ahora debes descansar. –

Salió de mi habitación. Yo, por otra parte, lloré durante toda esa tarde, eso me hizo sentir mejor de alguna manera. Por la noche, cuando todos se habían ido a dormir, bajé para dar una caminata y pensar, ya que no podía dormir. Me di cuenta de que no conocía toda esa inmensa casa, decidí recorrerla para conocer y pensar al mismo tiempo. Dos puertas pasando la biblioteca había una habitación cerrada, cuando me disponía a abrirla un sonido melodioso se escuchó. Era la melodía que solía encantarle a mi madre. Con cuidado abrí la puerta, era Kai quien tocaba un piano blanco. Era una habitación enorme, sólo había en ella un piano, el piano que tocaba Kai. Me quedé a oírla completa. Ningún error se había producido en ella. Al terminar Kai se quedó mirando el piano, tenía una mirada melancólica. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y luego se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Yo me fui rápido a mi habitación para que Kai no pudiera verme. Al amanecer bajé a la sala y me senté, quería hablar con Kai. Minutos después Kai bajó, me miró…

– Veo que estás mejor. –

Creí que hablaría conmigo, pero siguió su camino. Lo seguí, él se percató de esto. Iba hacia el parque sombrío. Tomó su lugar acostumbrado y yo a lado suyo.

– A noche escuché un piano – rompí la quietud.

– A veces las personas escuchan cosas inexistentes – dijo.

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo.

– Quiero agradecerte todas las molestias que has tenido para conmigo. –

– No tienes que agradecerme a mí nada, mejor díselo a Irina, ella te ha tomado un gran cariño. –

– ¿y tú? –

– Yo…– titubeó – Debo irme. –

Se puso de pie rápido y se alejó de allí. No estaba tan bien como para seguirlo una vez más. Regresé y hablé con Irina.

– Gracias Irina, has tenido a bien darme mucha atención. – hubo un silencio para que pudiera evitar mi llanto – Kai me dijo que me estimas mucho y quiero que sepas que yo también te estimo, eres como familia para mí. –

La abracé fuertemente.

– No tienes que agradecer nada, es lo que se hace por los seres que uno ama. –

– Necesito preguntarte algo. –

– Preguntar ¿qué cosa? – dijo intrigada.

– Bueno a noche… A noche escuché un piano, Kai lo estaba tocando, ¿por qué lo niega? –

– ¿Es verdad lo que me dices? –

– Sí, ¿a caso no lo sabías? –

– Sabía que el joven Kai tocaba el piano, bueno su madre le dio sus primeras lecciones, pero era muy pequeño. No creí que lo hiciera ahora, ¿dónde lo escuchaste? –

Irina estaba más sorprendida que yo cuando lo vi tocar.

– A noche en aquella habitación – apuntando con el dedo.

– Nadie sabe qué hay en esa habitación, está prohibida la entrada desde hace tiempo. Dime qué hay dentro – suplicó.

– No hay nada más que un piano blanco. ¿Por qué lo toca en secreto? –

– No lo sé, no creí que lo hiciera – dijo desconcertada.

Kai entró sin voltear a ningún lado.

– ¿Necesita algo, joven Kai? – le preguntó Irina.

– Dile al chofer que prepare la camioneta – pidió mientras subía las escaleras.

– ¿Va a algún lugar en específico? –

Kai no respondió. Fui tras él para indagar.

– ¿A dónde irás? –

Entramos a su habitación y comenzó a tomar ropa y colocarla en una maleta.

– ¿A dónde viajas? –

– Voy a Rusia – seguía acomodando la maleta.

– ¿A qué vas? –

– No es tu asunto, retírate – dijo.

Llevándome a afuera de su alcoba cerró la puerta. Bajé para preguntarle a Irina porqué Kai iba tan seguido a Rusia, pero ella no pudo contestar mi pregunta, nadie más que Kai podía hacerlo.


	7. Capítulo VII

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos_

* * *

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo VII**

Así Kai se fue, tardó tres semanas en volver. Mientras tanto el psicólogo iba cada tercer día sin faltar. Según él iba mejorando, aunque yo no me sentía mejor. Cuando Kai estuvo en Tokio de nuevo siguió yendo a sus caminatas por el parque sombrío, pero yo ya no sentía la vitalidad para acompañarlo. Sin darme cuenta dejé de ser yo. Mi carácter fue tornándose hostil, ya no me molestaba en darle las gracias a Irina, ni siquiera me gustaba mi trabajo, pero seguía yendo porque me distraía. Perdí el gusto por vivir. La curiosidad, la alegría y la sonrisa que me distinguían se fueron esfumando, yo no entendía porqué. Mi padre me había dejado asegurada, a pesar de que no era gran cosa, no me hacía falta nada. Un día ya sin pensar en lo que podía enfurecer a Kai, entré a la habitación donde estaba aquel piano blanco, sentí la necesidad de tocarlo. Kai no estaba así que entré, comencé a tocar el piano, olvidé cerrar la puerta y…

– ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – dijo Kai gritando enfurecido.

– Sólo estoy tocando el piano. – respondí calmada y sin dejar de tocar.

– Abandona este lugar ahora, está prohibido entrar aquí. ¿Por qué gozas rompiendo mi quietud? – su sangre hervía de furia.

– No seas egoísta. – me detuve en ese momento.

Me levanté y caminé hacia él, lancé una bofetada sin miramientos, su cabeza giró con el impacto y cuando volvió me miró con mucha rabia, yo había cruzado la línea, mas no me disculpé, antes bien hice una sonrisa irónica. Me miró fijamente y sonrió, era la misma sonrisa irónica que yo había producido. Era como un juego. Nos quedamos mirando por un largo tiempo. Luego se acercó a mí…

– Lo que necesitabas era madurar, encontrar a tu verdadero yo. – me dijo muy seguro de lo que decía.

– Tal vez tengas razón, sí era así y nunca lo supe. –

Sin darme cuenta me había convertido en una persona diferente, compartíamos ciertos rasgos, era algo peculiar. Varios meses después del incidente, en el parque sombrío…

– Ya es tiempo de acabar con esta farsa, dejémonos de rodeos y hablemos como nunca – dije a Kai.

– ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? ¿De tus sentimientos? – estaba burlándose de mí.

– No, de los tuyos. Sé que eres del tipo que teme abrirse por miedo a ser lastimado, pero te aseguro que después de contarlo dejará de preocuparte el daño que alguien pueda provocarte, es sólo cuestión de dejar de sentir. – dije muy segura.

Bajó la cabeza por un instante.

– De acuerdo, pretendamos que funcionará. –

– Bien, ahora dime ¿por qué viajas tanto a Rusia? –

– La razón es muy simple, mi madre está enterrada en Rusia. –

– Eres listo, sé que no es esa la razón, puesto que tu madre está enterrada aquí en Tokio. Vamos dime la verdad. – incité

– Tienes razón, pero no puedo decirte lo que ocurre en verdad, no aún. –

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Temes que te haga daño? –

– No podrías dañarme. –

En ese momento la sangre se hizo presente, cómo el día en que cayó inconciente, se limpió inmediatamente.

– Tus viajes a Rusia tienen que ver con esto, ¿cierto? –

Su mirada fue de sorpresa.

– ¿Tú…? – pronunció confundido.

– Sí, así es, ya lo sé todo. Ayer mientras estabas tocando el piano, tú teléfono sonó, era un medico ruso, le mentí y dije que era tu prima y fue así que me dijo la verdad. Estas desahuciado Kai. –

Al decir esto sus ojos quedaron fijos, no esperaba lo que acababa de decirle.

– Ahora entiendo muchas cosas, – continué – tus viajes a Rusia, tus mareos constantes, tus hemorragias, tu melancolía, tu tristeza. Esos medicamentos que escondiste el día que entré a tu alcoba son para inhibir los efectos de tu enfermedad. La pregunta es ¿por qué ocultarlo? –

Comenzó a sonreír.

– En verdad que tu astucia no es suficiente. Yo no estoy desahuciado, estás muy equivocada. Es verdad que tengo un problema, pero no es nada que afecte mi juicio. ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso? –

– Tu medico…–

– Estás loca, el medico no habla japonés fluidamente, has entendido mal. Creí que eras más astuta, pero ya veo que no. –

– Sea lo que sea, dime entonces que ocurre con tus viajes a Rusia. –

– Soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que quiera, me gusta ir. ¿Necesitas más explicaciones? No lo creo. –

– Tal vez tengas razón. Te creeré por ahora. ¿Por qué trabajas en la compañía si dices odiarla tanto o es sólo que te disgusta? –

– Me hago cargo de todo eso por mi destino. –

– ¿A qué te refieres con destino? –

– Tengo que preservar lo que es de mi familia, lo que queda de ella. Es mí deber, sólo eso. –

– Pero si no te gusta entonces no deberías hacerlo. –

– Suena sencillo, pero es más complicado que eso. –

– Explícame, tengo tiempo. –

– No debería importarte esto. –

– No, pero me importa. –

– Yo debo conservar la herencia de dos familias, no importa si me agrada o no, es cuestión de destino y obligación, y esto es mi destino. –

– Y ¿para quién la conservas? –

– Ese es mi deber y debo cumplirlo. –

– No has contestado a mi pregunta. –

– Las personas debemos cumplir con un destino, no deberías quitármelo. –

– Ya sé, pero no puedes ignorar el hecho de que algún día no estarás para seguir cuidando de todo eso. –

– Hoy no me preocupa. –

– Entonces tienes algún plan. –

Miró su reloj.

– Debo irme. –

– Siempre te vas para evadir mis preguntas, eso de platicar no es lo tuyo. –

– ¿Vienes? –

Ya iba unos pasos adelante, lo seguí, teníamos una reunión.

Las cosas iban mejorando entre ambos. Vivíamos bajo el mismo techo, nunca fue necesario hablar demasiado, eso aprendí a su lado. Íbamos juntos a las reuniones, caminábamos juntos, meditábamos juntos, había un lazo especial. Kai por su parte realizaba sus viajes a Rusia, eran constantes. Aunque en ocasiones insistía en preguntar acerca de eso, Kai sólo respondía con una sonrisa irónica y nada más.

Un buen día…

– Vas a Rusia, ¿cierto? –

– Sí. –

– Quiero ir contigo. –

– No puedes. –

– Sí puedo, claro que puedo. –

– Sí puedes, pero no lo harás, esto es mi asunto y nada más. –

Por más que insistía nunca lograba convencerlo. Sin darme cuenta dejó de regañarme todo el tiempo, parecía protegerme más bien.

Cuando llegó de Rusia se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse, pues debía ir a la compañía a una de las tantas reuniones importantes que tenía. Al bajar pidió a Irina que alistaran la camioneta, ella así lo hizo, luego dirigiéndose a mí, me dijo que era hora de irnos, una vez parados frente a la camioneta…

– Dame las llaves – ordenó al chofer.

Éste así lo hizo. Mirándolo extrañamente…

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunté.

– Voy a manejar, ¿algún problema? –

– No, es sólo que no sabía que manejabas, nunca te vi hacerlo. –

Hizo una de sus sonrisas burlonas.

– ¿Tienes miedo? ¿A caso no confías en mí? –

Al decir esto se subió a la camioneta y sin pensarlo más yo también lo hice. Ya en camino…

– Quiero decirte algo. – dijo un poco apenado.

– Dime. – contesté intrigada.

– Yo…– titubeaba – Tengo que decirte algo muy importante, tiene que ver con los viajes a Rusia. –

Me sentí emocionada, al fin me contaría que había tan importante en Rusia.

– Debo confesarte que…

Un estruendo muy grande detuvo sus palabras. El ruido hizo que cerrara los ojos y cuando los abrí me di cuenta de que un auto rojo se había impactado con nosotros, la mayor parte del lado de Kai. Volteé a verlo, pero lo que vi es algo que hasta hoy día intento borrar de mi mente. Kai tenía el volante incrustado en el abdomen y pecho. La sangre era demasiada. Le hablé.

– ¡Kai!… ¡Kai!, contesta. –

Pero mis palabras eran en vano, intentaba acercarme, pero un dolor intenso me lo impedía.

– ¡Kai!, ¡despierta! –

Kai abrió los ojos y cuando intentó responder a mi llamado, intentó desprenderse del volante, mas no pudo hacerlo, en ese momento volteó a verme y con lágrimas en los ojos pronunció mi nombre…

– Hinata…– casi sin aliento.

– ¡Kai!, ¡Kai! – grité con desesperación.

La ambulancia llegó enseguida. Un paramédico me sacó rápidamente y entre tanto le decía:

– ¿Dónde esta Kai?, ¿está bien? ¡Sáquenlo de allí! –


	8. Capítulo VIII

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos

* * *

_

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo VIII**

–_**H**__**–**_

Varios paramédicos intentaban sacarme de allí, no sentía dolor ni miedo. Mis ojos permanecían cerrados mientras voces en mi cabeza murmuraban…

– Tenemos que sacarlo, está perdiendo mucha sangre…–

–… A la cuenta de tres…–

–… Con cuidado, pónganlo en la camilla…–

Abrí los ojos y vi muchas personas desconocidas, en un segundo las voces se detuvieron y una quietud me invadió. Vi el rostro de Hinata y comencé a recordar el día en que la conocí.

**-o-**

Iba caminando por la calle, ese día me habían dado la noticia de mi enfermedad, estaba mal emocionalmente. Los médicos me anunciaron que tenía un tumor cancerígeno en el cerebro que, a pesar de estar encapsulado, causaba presión a mi cerebro, lo que causaba mareos constantes y hemorragias. Iba muy triste y cabizbajo, me detuve por unos instantes, un mareo había aparecido, al tiempo una voz me preguntó si estaba bien. En verdad que no tenía ganas de soportar a una persona impertinente; le dije que me dejara en paz con un tono agresivo, sin embargo pedí disculpas y me fui, estaba aturdido. Unas calles adelante la sangre se hizo presente. En la mansión nadie se había percatado de mis malestares, decidí no comentar nada, al fin y al cabo, no eran sus problemas.

Un mes después tuve reunión en la compañía y la misma chica estaba allí, con su sonrisa inconfundible; tenía el cabello corto y grisáceo, ojos azules, tez blanca, portaba un pantalón negro y una blusa roja con figurines blancos. Intenté evadirla e ignorar su mirada curiosa y me fui de allí lo más rápido posible. Esa chica me hacía sentir algo especial.

Un día al pasar por la compañía se acercó a mí para presentarse, la ignoré, pero insistentemente trató detenerme, el hecho me molestó demasiado.

– No me interesa saber quién eres o dónde trabajas, así que ¡déjame en paz! – le dije enérgicamente.

Seguí mi camino hasta llegar al parque donde solía recostarme a meditar. Al día siguiente me esperaba una reunión de esa maldita compañía. Llegué temprano y me senté al centro de la junta. Se abrió la puerta y era esa chica de nuevo, iba a presentar un proyecto como todos lo que estaban allí. Una jaqueca me molestaba, la reunión me aburría demasiado. La sensación de malestar se hacía cada vez más evidente. Ya terminadas las presentaciones un consejero pidió mi opinión, pero no me interesaba decir nada. Salí de la reunión y fui a la azotea del edificio, era un lugar muy tranquilo, cada que iba a la compañía me escapaba a la azotea, donde nadie podía encontrarme. Un lugar tranquilo para huir de la realidad, aunque conciente estoy de que nunca se huye lo suficiente como para realmente escapar.

Esa chica me hacía recordar muchas cosas, entre ellas, a mi madre. Tenía un cierto parecido, aunque ya no recuerdo su rostro con claridad, recuerdo su voz. Hinata tuvo éxito con su propuesta, mas no me interesó demasiado, esa maldita empresa. Poco a poco Hinata fue ganándose un espacio allí, hasta conseguir quedarse definitivamente.

En ocasiones escuchaba todo lo que murmuraban de mí, a veces yo mismo me preguntaba porqué no podía cambiar y ser como ellos, porque es verdad que los envidiaba, algo en mí está mal.

Era víspera de navidad la estúpida compañía hacía reuniones anuales con el fin de acercar a los altos mandos con los demás trabajadores, mi abuelo decía que tenía que aprender a controlar a las masas a través de mis palabras, que ese era el secreto del poder, pero ¡a mí que va a interesarme el poder! Tenía que decir un discurso motivador, sin embargo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en salir de allí, decidí retirarme a la azotea. Al pasar por el décimo piso vi un lugar acogedor, era la sala de descanso del edificio, tenía un ventanal por el cual se podía admirar todo Tokio, me quedé parado mirando el tiempo transcurrir y a la gente pasar, en ese instante alguien entró justo cuando hablaba conmigo mismo, miré quién había roto mi quietud y era ella de nuevo, su voz era especial.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la reunión con todos los demás. – dije

– Eso mismo te pregunto a ti. –

Sus palabras me impresionaron, eran retadoras, como si me conociera de tiempo atrás. Le dije unas palabras que hicieron que ella pidiera disculpas, sin embargo algo de su primer tono me llegó y no permití que continuara disculpándose.

– Ven conmigo. –

No sabía en verdad que podía decirle, pero algo dentro de mí me pedía que confiara en ella. Me siguió hasta mi lugar predilecto, la azotea. Me había enterado de su búsqueda en tiempo anterior, era decidida, curiosa, hambrienta de saber sobre mí. Era algo como yo, siempre busco entre los escombros la verdad, no importa el costo; la diferencia entre ella y yo era la forma dulce y encantadora contra la desesperación y la frustración. Iba a confiar en alguien por primera vez y no estaba seguro porqué. Esa voz me insistía.

– He estado observando esta compañía desde hace tiempo y es tan ajena a mí que me pregunto qué hago aquí…–

– Y ¿qué te has contestado? – me interrumpió.

Era como si en verdad le importara.

– No lo he hecho. Estoy aquí porque es mi obligación, no por el gusto de hacerlo. – contesté.

¿Por qué iba a gustarme estar allí, si esa maldita compañía había elegido mi destino? Desde que tengo memoria esa compañía ha sido la causa de todos los males, mi padre obsesionado con mantenerla viva, sacrificando a mi madre para mantenerla en pie. Sólo el orgullo y el dolor me mantienen cerca de esta maldita compañía.

Le pregunté qué es lo que ella quería saber de mí, creo que nunca esperó eso de mí. Dejé de mirarla, ignorando lo que iba a preguntar, al no escuchar una respuesta de su parte me di cuenta de que personas como ella nunca saben que hacer cuando la oportunidad está frente a ellas y se lo hice saber, pero lo que estaba a punto de decir era un colmo, una pregunta inútil, al menos para mí; obvia como todas…

– ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – preguntó.

Tal vez lo hizo sin pensar, me reí de ella, sin embargo algo me indicó que una pregunta tan simple podría ser un arma de doble filo. Resolví contestar a su pregunta con la mayor sinceridad posible…

– Odio los colores. –

Creí que mi respuesta había sido clara, pero me sorprendió el saber que quería saber el porqué de mi odio hacia los colores y ¿cómo no iba a odiarlos? Si mi vida no tiene colores, es gris, negra, oscura. No obstante su pregunta absurda, intentó saber de mi familia, yo lo único que pude contestar fue que no tenía familiares, sólo era yo y nada más. Cuando me preguntó cómo es que yo era dueño de esa empresa llegó la secretaría, molestándome como siempre, quería que dirigiera el estúpido discurso. Me fui de allí.

Al otro día, como de costumbre, fui a meditar a un parque cercano a casa. Todo estaba bien hasta que llegó, era ella de nuevo, con su gran parecido a mi madre, no podía soportarlo. Sorprendida me preguntó qué hacía allí, pero la pregunta era qué hacía ella allí, era molesto tener que escuchar la voz que me recordaba a mi madre. Hinata retrocedió un poco, no sé que estaría pensando, pero me enfadaba demasiado tener que verla, como si el destino se empeñara en que la encontrara. Intenté irme pero me pidió que no lo hiciera, yo iba caminando cuando tomó mi mano con desesperación la miré y me pidió disculpas por hacerlo, ¿qué se supone que tenía que decir?, yo no quería verla más. Quería hacerme creer que éramos una especie de confidentes.

– No tengo tiempo para estas cosas…– dije cuando su miraba se tornó extraña, asustada.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿te sientes bien? – me preguntó con insistencia.

No me había percatado de la hemorragia en mi nariz, traté de irme, pero al dar la vuelta un mareo y la visión oscura aparecieron, caí inconciente. Al despertar, me sentí confundido, le pregunté que había pasado y ella me explicó, ahora tenía una razón para irme y dejarla atrás. Quería que le diera explicaciones de lo que había ocurrido, pero las molestias me hacían caer en desesperación, sacudí la cabeza y me fui. Cuando llegué a casa los guardaespaldas preguntaron que tenía, pues mi camisa estaba manchada con la sangre, no quería hablar con nadie y menos dar explicaciones de lo que me pasaba, ¡qué les voy a importar!

–_**H**__**–**_


	9. Capítulo IX

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos

* * *

_

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo IX**

–_**H**__**–**_

Lo ocurrido me hizo desaparecer de los lugares a los que solía acudir, no quería ver ese rostro de nuevo, era revivir cada momento. Después de unos días Hinata fue a buscarme a casa, no sé como rayos averiguó dónde vivía. Irina subió a buscarme, acababa de regresar de una caminata; me dijo que una persona de la compañía había venido a buscarme, fastidiado de las visitas de esa gente absurda, decidí bajar y acabar con el día arruinado. Para mi desgracia o fortuna era ella de nuevo, esta vez estaba allí por mí y no por casualidad, ¿qué es lo que ella esperaba de mí?, ¿por qué me buscaba? Yo no entendía.

– Y ¿tú que haces aquí?, ¿qué no te cansas de seguirme? – cuestioné molesto.

Siempre me respondía tiernamente, yo lo odiaba. No quiero empatizar con nadie, pero ella… Me preguntó por lo de la última vez, pero la callé, nadie tenía porque enterarse de mis problemas y menos hacer un escándalo de ello. La tomé del brazo y la llevé al jardín, al menos nadie nos oiría allí. Al salir Irina estaba allí parada, preguntando si se ofrecía algo, me molesta tanto su preocupación hacia mí; una mujer falsa. Irina y Hinata parecían tener empatía y afinidad.

Una vez en el jardín le pregunté qué hacía allí y cómo sabía dónde vivía. No podía creer que ella me había seguido hasta mi casa, yo estaba bien. Había comenzado a llorar y yo no soportaba verla, ella decía estar preocupada por mí; en verdad creía que yo confiaba en ella, no debió ser tan ingenua. Yo no necesito una amiga ni nadie en quien confiar, no debo necesitarlo. La conversación terminó para mí, no sé porqué siempre me detenía, pero la situación me afectaba demasiado, así que la dejé allí. Salí de casa, quería estar solo, como siempre.

Cierto día, iba llegando a casa cuando en la sala escuche unas voces: Eran Irina y Hinata hablando de mí. Me quedé por unos instantes escuchando, comenzaron a hablar de mi madre. Irina empezó a decirle que mi madre había muerto cuando tenía cuatro años. No pude soportarlo…

–- ¡Cállate!, sabes que está prohibido hablar de eso. ¡Lárgate inmediatamente! – exigí a Irina.

Sus palabras me herían demasiado. Debía detenerla, no era posible que su insolencia fuera tanta. Hablar de mi madre, ¿cómo se atrevió a hacerlo?

Irina es una mujer que ha trabajado para la familia desde antes de que yo naciera. Había sido nana de mi madre, hasta que… Murió.

** ~ ( o ) ~**

_Era mi cuarto cumpleaños, estábamos en Tokio. Mi padre había tenido__ conflictos porque la empresa tenía serios problemas. Tenía que hacer algo, decidió volver a Tokio, porque es verdad que yo nací en Rusia. A pesar de los presentimientos que mi madre expresaba sobre venir a Japón, mi padre insistió y apoyado por Irina es que llegamos aquí. Preparaban una fiesta para mí. Yo me sentía bien, feliz. Durante la fiesta mi madre se veía rara, algo no estaba bien, pero estaba tan feliz que lo dejé pasar, era sólo un niño. _

_La perdí de vista mientras jugaba con un niño que allí se encontraba, Tala. De repente sentí la necesidad de verla y que me abrasara, pero no estaba a la vista, comencé a buscarla, no aparecía. Algo me impulsó a buscarla cerca del lago, a ella le gustaba contemplarlo cuando se sentía cansada. En el lago vi algo que flotaba, no sabía bien que era y fui por Irina, el horror se veía en sus ojos y me angustió, comencé a llorar, ¿qué más podía hacer? Mi padre me llevó a donde no pudiera ver su cuerpo frío y sin vida. Mi padre gritaba y lloraba, yo no entendía qué era lo que pasaba, no entendía porqué mi madre no se movía, yo miraba desde la ventana de mi habitación. Esos recuerdos… _

**~ ( o ) ~**

_**Escucho a alguien, se oye una voz muy lejana, pero no puedo abrir mis ojos.**_

_**-**_**o-**

Entonces ella corrió y me abrazó, ¿por qué lo hizo? Debería alejarse de mí. Yo no pude corresponder a su abrazo, no tenía motivos, sin embargo tampoco pude alejarla de mí. Yo no quiero que nadie me tenga lástima, eso no sirve de nada. Esa misma noche hablé con Irina, le reclamé lo sucedido. Lo único que pudo decirme es que yo necesitaba desahogar mis miedos, mi dolor. Ella no sabe lo que es el dolor, no lo sabe y mucho menos sabe lo que necesito. Insistió en dar un pase para familiares y amigos a Hinata, no estuve de acuerdo, sin embargo ya no me importaba nada.

Al día siguiente decidí ir al parque, ese parque tranquilo, lleno de silencio, vacío de alguna forma. Cerraba los ojos y recordaba todo lo sucedido con mi madre, recuerdos que dejaron huella en mí. Yo no entendía muy bien que significaba morir y mucho menos entendía que mi madre ya no estaría a mi lado. Nadie respondía a mi pregunta…

**~ ( o ) ~**

– _¿Dónde está mi mamá?, ¿por qué no despierta?, ¿por qué no me contesta?__ –_

_Sólo me miraban y me veían con lástima, yo no sabía porqué. Llegó mi abuelo y cuando hice mi pregunta…_

– _¿Por qué mi mamá no despierta?__ –_

_Me tomó en brazos y me llevó al estudio, cerró la puerta y comenzó a hablar conmigo…_

– _Kai, tu madre está muerta, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?__ –_

_En verdad que no entendía nada, pero él me lo dejó muy claro. _

–_- Tu madre jamás despertará, no volverá, ella está muerta y no hay forma de regresar el tiempo. Ahora tienes que entender que eres el pilar de nuestra familia.__ –_

_Caminó a mí alrededor y frente a mí comenzó su gran discurso…_

– _Tu madre era la única persona que podía heredar todo lo que a nuestra familia le ha costado tener, pero ahora que tu madre está muerta, tú serás el responsable de esa tarea. Tu padre no se ve muy bien, no estoy seguro de que pueda reponerse. Ahora te toca ser fuerte. Olvida ya lo que pasó y piensa en lo que podrás lograr.__ –_

_Sus palabras eran tan frías, como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo sólo lo veía hablar y sus primeras palabras surgían en mi cabeza, comencé a llorar, ignorando su segundo discurso. Me tomó y me sacudió fuertemente…_

– _Tú no puedes llorar, eso no es para ti. ¿No estás entendiendo? La muerte de tu madre significa que eres el heredero de todo el imperio que hemos forjado, tienes que aprender a ser fuerte para ser capaz de mantenerlo.__ –_

_Me soltó y continuó hablando, mientras me veía fijamente_

– _Tu padre también es heredero de una fortuna y tú, al ser su único hijo, serás el dueño de ese imperio también. Deberías sentirte orgulloso, no triste, eso es para los débiles. Tienes que dejar el llanto y ser fuerte para soportar todo lo que te espera, aprender que el poder no es para todos, solamente es para los que podemos soportarlo, los que entendemos que el poder lo es todo.__ –_

_Sus palabras eran frías_. Poder, _es todo lo que sonaba en mi cabeza. _

– _¿Entiendes, nieto? Tú eres la esperanza de la familia, consolidarnos como los más poderosos. Así que deja de hacer esas estupideces y deja de llorar, ¿no ves que eres el único que puede acabar con este drama?__ –_

_Asenté con la cabeza, limpié mis lágrimas. El día del funeral no pude llorar, mi abuelo estaba mirándome, esperando que yo llorara para decirme que era débil. _

_Tiempo después mi padre no podía superar lo ocurrido. No dejaba de culparse por la muerte de mi madre y tenía razones para hacerlo, él la llevó a la desgracia._

**~ ( o ) ~**

**-o-**

_**Escucho un sonar una máquina cual latidos de corazón, se detuvo y**__** siento algo en el pecho, no puedo abrir los ojos, la máquina vuelve a sonar**_**. **

–_**H**__**–**_


	10. Capítulo X

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos

* * *

_

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo X**

–_**H**__**–**_

**~ ( o ) ~**

_Mi padre tenía pesadillas en las que decía ver a mi madre a su lado, diciéndole lo culpable que era. Los médicos le daban tranquilizantes, pero no pasaba nada, seguía empeorando. Un día desapareció y por más que lo buscaron jamás apareció. En su ausencia mi abuelo vino para hacerse cargo de mí. Me llevó a un internado. _

_Allí los encargados nos hacían estudiar todo el día, no podíamos jugar, cuando hablábamos entre nosotros los castigos eran abrumadores, decían que no estábamos allí para hacer amigos, que nuestra misión era aprender a ser los líderes del futuro y eso no incluía tener amigos. En el mismo internado estaba Tala, hicimos algo como una amistad o al menos eso creo. En una ocasión él me decía que era heredero de una empresa que fabricaba automóviles y que estaba allí para aprender qué era liderazgo y poder; charlábamos cuando uno de los que vigilaban los pasillos nos escuchó y al ver a Tala hablando conmigo se lo llevó y nunca más lo volví a ver. _

_En ese lugar terminé la educación básica y media superior. Mi abuelo decidió que lo mejor para mi era estudiar en Rusia, en donde existía una universidad que era abadía, un lugar tranquilo y con disciplina para la vida escolar. Allí estudié Relaciones Internaciones y Administración de Empresas, jamás me gustó, pero estaba en mi destino. _

_Crecí sin amigos, sin mi madre y sin mi padre, que para ese tiempo ya había sido dado por muerto. Las vacaciones las pasaba en Japón, en ese tiempo aprendí a tocar el piano, una melodía siempre sonaba en mis sueños y quería saber porqué. _

**~ ( o ) ~**

_**Traer estos recuerdos**__**, ver todo lo que mi mente me muestra, ¿por qué? Mis ojos comenzaron a abrirse, la luz era muy brillante, veo dos rostros muy borrosos, no puedo moverme, siento mucho dolor. Son Hinata e Irina. Siento que me falta el aire y mis ojos se vuelven a cerrar, la máquina hace un ruido continuo. **_

**-o-**

Tiempo después fue a buscarme y yo estaba a punto de irme a una de mis caminatas, se dispuso para ir conmigo, tomó mi brazo, yo no sabía que hacer y quité mi brazo

– Haz lo que quieras. –

Caminé rumbo al parque, mi parque vacío. Esperaba que desistiera y me dejara en paz. Cuando llegamos me recosté bajo la sombra del árbol más frondoso y ella a mi lado. Cerraba mis ojos para tratar de pensar, pero no podía hacerlo sentía su presencia todo el tiempo, seguía allí. Pasado un rato se levantó y quería que nos fuéramos, no podía creer que siguiera allí. Me llevó a un restaurante cercano, sin embargo el ruido me molestaba, tantas personas…

– Vámonos de aquí. – pedí – No me gustan estos lugares. –

Lugares en los que no me sentía bien, en donde mis pensamientos no podían surgir. La tomé del brazo y la llevé hacia la camioneta que aguardaba por mí. Hinata se veía asustada, sin embargo en lo único que podía pensar era en salir de ese lugar.

Fuimos a casa, yo suelo comer siempre allí, en donde nadie puede molestarme, en donde mi soledad y mi orgullo me acompañan. Parecía estar asombrada de cómo habían llegado por nosotros, nada raro para mí, desde el día que me vieron entrar con sangre en la camisa habían decidido que no podía andar solo y me seguían a cualquier lugar y aunque tratara de huir siempre estaban allí. Cuando comenzó a hablar sobre lo ocurrido en el parque, sabía que preguntaría qué había ocurrido, entonces le dije que nos fuéramos. Sin pensarlo la tomé de la muñeca y la saqué de allí, los empleados me miraban burlonamente, pero yo estaba demasiado molesto como para detenerme en ese momento.

Fuimos de nuevo al parque vacío. Le pedí que guardara silencio, ella no debía interrumpir mi vida. Después de un rato me di cuenta de que se había quedado dormida, le pedí al chofer que la llevara a su casa, yo iba a estar bien, así que regresé a casa caminando. En mi alcoba traté de dormir, mas no podía pensaba en Hinata y en el gran parecido que tenía con mi madre. Al ver que no podía dormir y la nostalgia que me invadía hice mis maletas y me dispuse para ir a Rusia. Algo en Rusia me hacía sentir bien, era el lugar de mi madre.

**-o-**

Cuando llegué a casa en Rusia me sentí solo y Hinata seguía en mi cabeza, en vez de sentirme mejor me sentía más nostálgico que nunca. Cada que iba a Rusia era para ver cómo marchaba la empresa de mi abuelo, la que ahora es mía, por desgracia. Desde antes de que mi abuelo muriera insistió en que debía hacerme cargo de ella, decía que debía aprender a diferenciar lo que se hacía en ambas, pues de algún modo también eran juguetes, según él. La empresa de mi abuelo no era lo más agradable, por el contrario, se dedicaba a crear armas de todo tipo desde un revolver hasta armas militares, sin embargo no todo el mundo lo sabía. Inclusive mi madre no tenía el conocimiento de esto; y tal vez fue lo mejor para ella. La empresa no exigía mucho de mi tiempo, a pesar de lo complicado que es la fabricación de un arma, pues un amigo de mi abuelo se hacía más cargo que yo.

**~ ( o ) ~**

_Justo __cuando estaba por terminar mis estudios superiores supe que mi abuelo era un monstruo, se dedicaba a vender armas al gobierno ruso, armas que estaban prohibidas y que no habían sido experimentadas. _

– _Esta es la razón por la que tienes que ser fuerte, la razón por la que tu madre no era la persona ideal __–__ decía mi abuelo._

**~ ( o ) ~**

Era como si la muerte de mi madre hubiera significado que no servía para los propósitos de él y que era yo el único que podía hacerlo. Probablemente por eso fui educado así. El secreto de lo que hacemos es una carga demasiado pesada. Mi padre jamás lo supo tampoco.

Cada que estaba en Rusia intentaba averiguar cómo es que esa empresa se había formado, pero todo era un misterio. Contraté dos investigadores para saber más sobre ello y mi familia materna. Yo sólo conocía a mi abuelo y a mi madre, Irina debe saber todo lo que yo fui descubriendo y es por eso que no la soporto.

Las investigaciones sólo pudieron decirme que mi abuelo había sido un hombre brillante en la ingeniería mecánica y que había sido reclutado por el ejército, luego la información se pierde hasta que la empresa se forma con éxito.

Al parecer mi madre tuvo una hermana, de la que nunca había escuchado hablar. Su hermana era menor que mi madre y había sido dada por desaparecida y poco después por muerta, al igual que mi padre.

Sabiendo esto, decidí reiniciar la búsqueda, que mi abuelo y el gobierno habían decidido cerrar, para averiguar sobre la muerte de mi padre y la desaparición de la hermana de mi madre, Galia. Los investigadores llegaron a la conclusión de que mi padre en definitiva había muerto en un hospital ruso, en su delirio fue a Rusia a buscar a mi madre; sin embargo la hermana de mi madre estaba viva, pero el rastro se perdía. Dejé la investigación sobre Galia en sus manos y esperé más resultados.

**-o-**

Cuando volví a Tokio todo estaba tranquilo hasta que… Estando en mi habitación

– ¿Qué es eso? –

Era Hinata, curiosa como siempre, le pregunté que hacía ahí, al tiempo que escondí los medicamentos. Quería preguntar por mi viaje, Irina se lo había dicho, esa mujer… La saqué de allí, tenía que acomodar los documentos y medicamentos que nadie debía ver. Bajé en seguida, le pedí que nos fuéramos, no me agrada nada la idea de que conversara demasiado con Irina.

Fuimos a una reunión de la compañía, nadie iba a ver raro que Hinata estuviera ahí. Por un momento olvide que Hinata estaba conmigo y salí hacia la azotea y ella me siguió.

– Quiero que vayas a conocer a mis padres. –

– ¿Qué? –

–_**H**__**–**_


	11. Capítulo XI

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos

* * *

_

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo XI**

–_**H**__**–**_

No sé que pensaba que era yo, pero en definitiva no sabía que hacer, el parecido con mi madre hacía que yo no pudiera gritarle demasiado, que sintiera cierto afecto por ella. Me dijo que había hablado con sus padres y ellos querían conocerme. Nunca me había enfrentado a una situación similar. Pidió al chofer que nos llevara a su casa, no hice nada por evitarlo, no entendía porqué.

Nos estacionamos enfrente, la puerta parecía abierta lo que a Hinata se le hizo extraño. Entró y yo iba detrás de ella. Cuando miré ella estaba frente a mí, me abrazó para no caer, la detuve. Miré al frente para ver que ocurría, era algo que me dio calosfríos. Sus padres habían sido asesinados. La verdad surgió hasta mucho después.

La llevé a casa, me producía un cariño especial y ante la situación no era extraño. En casa pedí a Irina que preparara una habitación para que se quedara allí, así lo hizo; ya en la habitación le dije que si se ofrecía algo tocara el timbre, el cual estaba detrás de la puerta.

Ese timbre había sido instalado por dos razones: Una para recibir atención cualquiera y la otra era por seguridad, tecnología desarrollada por mi abuelo; pero ella no sabía lo segundo.

Al día siguiente se levantó para ir al trabajo, pero, siendo el dueño, hice un permiso especial para que no tuviera inconvenientes en dejar el trabajo por un tiempo, el cariño que le tenía iba aumentando. No podía explicarlo.

Mis abogados empezaron todos los trámites, creí que no era necesario atormentarla, no es grato. Supuse que Hinata se quedaría por un tiempo, decidí que Irina se encargara de lo que hacía falta para su estancia allí. No estoy seguro de porqué lo hice.

Cuando entré en su habitación para ver cómo estaba la encontré inconciente, la llevé al hospital, tenía una anemia severa. Estuvo en el hospital por una semana y al ver que no iba mejorando decidí que se quedara en casa. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos de Irina para que Hinata estuviera bien su ánimo no mejoraba, algo me preocupaba, no es tan fuerte.

Irina habló conmigo y me dijo lo que notaba en Hinata, yo estaba bien conciente, no tenía que decírmelo. Al otro día llevé a un psicólogo, supuse que eso necesitaba. Lo presenté con Hinata, ella me miró de una manera extraña, no sé, los dejé. Lo que platicaran no me importaba o al menos eso pensé.

_**Escucho unas voces que me llaman, me dicen que están conmigo y que no me abandonarán, mas no puedo abrir mis ojos ni moverme. Los recuerdos de mi infancia volvieron. **_

**~ ( o ) ~**

_Antes __de que mi madre muriera, comenzó a enseñarme a tocar el piano, pero no aprendí mucho, sin embargo la melodía que solía tocar sigue sonando en mi mente. _

_Con el tiempo que tenía en las vacaciones en Rusia aprendí a tocar el piano y encontré la melodía que tanto solía tocar mi madre, _Silence_, decía que le hacía recordar que aunque a veces se sufre y se llora por la melancolía puede sacarse provecho; nunca entendí lo que quería __decir__. _

**~ ( o ) ~**

Ya por la noche me gusta ir a tocar el piano de mi madre, lo tengo en una habitación a la que nadie debe entrar porque es mi lugar. No obstante lo prohibido, Hinata entró.

En días anteriores me había escuchado tocando, y a pesar de que preguntó lo negué todo, es algo para mí y mi madre. Y conservarlo en secreto me hace pensar que es especial para mi madre, la siento más cerca de mí. El cariño hacia Hinata iba aumentando, había algo especial en ella. Aunque ella me preguntó si yo la estimaba no podía decírselo, era como aceptar que ella había cambiado mi vida y no lo podía aceptar. Después de lo ocurrido fui a Rusia, tres semanas estuve allí.

**-o-**

En Rusia llevaba mi tratamiento médico, lejos de la curiosidad de muchos. Aprovechaba el tiempo que me sobraba de la empresa de mi abuelo para descansar sin nadie que me molestara, pero Hinata seguía en mi mente.

Recibí una llamada de los investigadores, habían encontrado algo peculiar. Me informaron que la hermana de mi madre había huido a Japón, específicamente a Tokio, no podía creerlo, estaba tan cerca. La pregunta era ¿por qué estaba en Tokio y por qué había desaparecido de esa forma? Los investigadores me explicaron que al parecer un conflicto familiar había sido la causa.

Galia era más chica que mi madre; se había enamorado de un joven japonés que no tenía futuro económico, según mi abuelo; al ser tan joven decidió fugarse con él y dejar a mi abuelo en ridículo. Mi abuelo enfureció y trató de desaparecer a ese joven japonés, así fue como Galia desapareció de la familia. La mala noticia estaba por venir, la hermana de mi madre recién había sido asesinada junto con su esposo, pero no estaban bien seguros de la información que me daban así que decidieron reservar el nombre en ese momento.

**-o-**

A mi regreso, Hinata se veía diferente, algo dentro de ella cambió, se veía más desafiante, menos preocupada, incluso dejó de platicar con Irina. Ya no sonreía como cuando la conocí, con ese semblante de desafío que tenía entró a tocar el piano de mi madre, eso me enfureció demasiado, era el piano de mi madre. Aunque lo curioso era la melodía que tocaba, después de la rabieta la recordé, era la que mi madre y yo tocamos. Ella me dio una cachetada sin sentir culpa ni pena, era casi como yo. Eso había pasado, había madurado y había dejado atrás ese carácter infantil amigable. Había encontrado a su verdadero yo, su ironía lo decía todo.

Meses después de este incidente, me acompañó a uno de mis paseos al parque vacío…

– Ya es tiempo de acabar con esta farsa, dejémonos de rodeos y hablemos como nunca – me dijo en un tono muy seguro.

– ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? ¿De tus sentimientos? – me burlé de ella.

En verdad quería hablar de mis sentimientos, dijo que yo tenía miedo de que los demás me dañaran al conocerme, por un momento pensé que era verdad lo que decía. Acepté hablar con ella, pero al conocer su primer pregunta supe que había sido un error creer lo que decía, era sólo su curiosidad de nuevo presente. Quería saber sobre mis viajes a Rusia. Intenté engañarla, sin embargo su curiosidad y la indiscreción de Irina habían hecho que me descubriera. Yo no iba a decirle a que iba a Rusia. Insistía en que no me dañaría el hablar con ella de mí. Le aseguré que no podría dañarme. En ese momento una hemorragia apareció, entonces mencionó mi enfermedad. ¿Cómo sabía de ello?

– Tus viajes a Rusia tienen que ver con esto, ¿cierto? –

En verdad sabía algo, pero ¿cómo?, ni siquiera Irina lo sabía. Entonces me explicó que había contestado la llamada de mi medico mientras yo estaba tocando el piano; según lo que me dijo, mi medico había cometido la estupidez de hablar con ella de esto argumentando ser mi prima, dijo que yo estaba desahuciado, pero no es así, yo estaré bien.

_**Pero no puedo abrir mis ojos, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? Siento… temor.**_

–_**H**__**–**_


	12. Capítulo XII

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos

* * *

_

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo XII**

–_**H**__**–**_

Creía que entendía todo, que mi tristeza y melancolía era causa de eso, pero mi enfermedad es lo que menos me agobia.

Ante tal descubrimiento de su parte declaré que mi médico no hablaba bien japonés y que esa era la razón por la que había entendido mal. Siguió insistiendo, evadí como siempre su pregunta, es un secreto desagradable. Después fue el tema de la compañía, que iba yo a decir, es mi destino el que me obliga a estar al frente, sólo eso. Insistía en decir que si algo no me agradaba debía dejarlo, pero ella que iba a saber de destino, si ella sí es libre. ¿En verdad le importaba tanto yo? La conversación no era de mi agrado, sin embargo la continué, de alguna manera, me hacía sentir bien.

He aprendido que para vivir siempre se necesita una meta, la cual impulse el sentido de sobrevivir y lo único que yo tengo para sobrevivir es el destino de defender a todo precio lo que ha mi familia le ha costado, de una forma u otra. Intentó hacerme saber que yo no iba a ser eterno y por tal razón mi meta no era un destino propiamente, pero eso es lo que tengo.

Todo iba bien, yo sentía confianza en ella, pero no demasiada. Para mi último viaje me dijo que quería ir, mas no lo permití, Hinata no debía enterarse de nada que pudiera dañarla.

**-o-**

Estando en Rusia, me dirigí en primer lugar a ver como iba la empresa de mi abuelo, revisar que todo estuviera en orden. En la empresa recibí una llamada, eran los investigadores, tenían noticias de la hermana de mi madre, sin pensarlo dos veces concerté una cita en casa para hablar con ellos, tenían algo muy importante que decirme y vaya que lo era. Cuando estuvieron frente a mí comenzaron a hablar…

– Las investigaciones por fin han dado resultado, tenemos la información concreta, ya no hay dudas, sabemos el nombre de la hermana de su madre…–

Sus palabras me sorprendieron y a la vez hicieron que tuviera una esperanza, por un breve instante.

– Pero antes de crear expectativas, debo confirmar la noticia de su asesinato y el de su esposo. –

Era como un balde de agua helada.

– A pesar de esta mala noticia, debo informarle la existencia de una hija, su prima…–

Una prima, un familiar, no estaba sólo.

– Ahora lo que estoy a punto de decirle es lo más impresionante que pudo haber pasado, esa prima suya… Bueno usted la conoce…–

El impacto fue demasiado, yo tuve una sospecha, mas no lo quise pensar sino confirmar.

– Fue muy complicado, pero los resultados indican que Hinata, la chica que vive desde hace un tiempo en su mansión en Tokio, es su prima…–

'Es su prima' era todo lo que podía escuchar. Estuvo tan cerca. Todo tomó sentido: su gran parecido, su voz, no lo podía creer.

– ¿Están seguros de lo que están diciéndome? –

– Estamos muy seguros y para reafirmarlo tenemos las pruebas de ADN, tenga. –

Me entregaron las pruebas. No había duda era mi prima. ¿Cómo era posible?, ¿cómo se lo iba a explicar?...

– ¿Y qué hay de la muerte de sus padres?, ¿averiguaron algo? – dije suplicando saber más.

– Logramos averiguar, que no fue un incidente cualquiera, no fue un asalto como aparece en el reporte, fue un homicidio premeditado. –

– ¿Han dado con el responsable? –

– No aún no lo hemos encontrado. Creímos que esto tenía que saberlo de inmediato, pero estamos a punto de averiguar qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. –

Esa era la cercanía y el afecto que sentía por ella, me recordaba a mi madre y cómo no iba a recordarla si era mi prima, sangre de sangre.

**-o-**

Regresé a Tokio, confundido pensando en la forma que se lo diría, tenía que hacerlo ese mismo día. Tomé la decisión de hablar con ella después de la reunión que tenía ese día, pero debía hacerlo a solas sin nadie que pudiera conocer la verdad antes que ella. Fue esa mi iniciativa de manejar. Confiaban más en mí desde que ella había llegado a mi vida.

– Debo decirte algo… –

_**Es lo último que recuerdo, algo pasó y no sé que es…**_

–_**H**__**–**_

Desde el accidente, donde Kai casi pierde la vida, había pasado tres semanas, en las que estuvo en estado de coma. Los médicos no alentaban mucho la situación y mucho menos con lo que todos sabíamos ahora, su tumor cancerígeno.

El médico decía que teníamos que esperar para que Kai diera explicaciones y ver que es lo que ocurría, los médicos no encontraban lógica a lo sucedido, nadie había reportado nada a su expediente médico, había sido siempre un chico sano. A pesar de las explicaciones que los médicos nos daban Irina y yo no sabíamos que hacer ni como explicarlo.

Pasó una semana más, estuvimos con Kai todo el tiempo. Recibíamos llamadas de Rusia muy extrañas, en donde pedían la presencia urgente de Kai, mas no nos daban explicaciones, algo raro ocurría. Esa semana Kai abrió los ojos repentinamente, había salido del estado de coma.

– ¡Kai, por fin despiertas! – dije alegremente.

– ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? – se veía asustado

No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido, ni siquiera se había percatado del tiempo que había transcurrido desde el accidente.

– Debes tranquilizarte, no debes alterarte – dije.

– Dime qué fue lo que ocurrió, porqué estoy aquí y qué fue lo que te pasó. –

Notó que tenía mi brazo enyesado, me lo había roto durante el accidente, ya estaba a punto de sanar.

– Tuvimos un accidente hace un mes…–

– ¿Un mes? – me interrumpió.

– Sí, pero no te alarmes todo va estar bien ahora que despertaste…–

– Quiero irme de aquí…–

Cuando dijo esto último intentó levantarse, entonces lo detuve y entró el médico.

– Joven, usted no debe hacer eso. Su estado de salud no lo permite. –

– ¿Mi estado de salud? ¡Yo estoy perfectamente bien!…– decía insistentemente.

– Usted no está bien todavía. Ahora debe tranquilizarse y responder unas preguntas o le pondré un sedante para que no haga movimientos bruscos. –

Se quedó quieto por unos instantes. Volteó a verme con una mirada llena de tristeza y confusión, como un niño pequeño.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué no me acuerdo de nada? –

En verdad estaba muy angustiado. Tuve que explicarle lo que había pasado. No me interrumpió ni una sola vez, lo que se me hizo muy extraño.

– Íbamos para la empresa, tú ibas manejando, de repente un automóvil rojo nos embistió, el impacto más grande fue de tu lado. En ese momento ibas a decirme algo importante. ¿Lo recuerdas? –

Solamente asentó con la cabeza.

– Llegaron los paramédicos y te sacaron de allí con mucho trabajo, el volante quedó incrustado en ti. –

Mientras le decía lo que ocurría miraba al vacío fijamente como si se fuera acordando.

– Tuvieron muchos problemas, te estabas desangrando muy rápido, tus órganos internos estaban muy dañados. Incluso tu corazón se detuvo en dos ocasiones. Lo más grave fue lo que ocurrió mientras estabas en coma…–

Volteó a verme con una expresión de interrogante.

– Tú tienes un tumor cancerígeno en el cerebro. No aparece en tu expediente médico, sin embargo tus estudios arrojaron que tenías sustancias en la sangre para contrarrestarlo. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible?, ¿quieres explicarnos lo qué ocurre? –

No pronunciaba palabra y con la cabeza dijo que no. El médico entonces habló.

– Siento tener que ser tan insistente, pero necesitamos saber qué es exactamente lo que usted está recibiendo de tratamiento, y quién se lo está dando. ¿A caso no entiende la gravedad del asunto? –

Su mirada cambió y se tornó agresiva.

– ¿Qué problema puedo tener? Eso no es importante, sólo quiero irme de aquí. – dijo un poco agresivo.

– ¿Qué problema puede tener? ¿No se da cuenta? El impacto del choque fue muy grande, pudo haber afectado el estado inactivo de su tumor, podría estarse desarrollando… –

– ¿Y qué más da? Será mi problema y no el suyo. – estaba riéndose.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – le pregunté.

Me miró de nuevo

– ¡Déjenme solo!, ¡quiero estar solo!, ¡váyanse! – dijo gritando.

Parecía tener una crisis, entonces el médico ordenó aplicarle un tranquilizante. Se quedó dormido con una expresión de preocupación


	13. Capítulo XIII

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos

* * *

_

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo XIII**

Despertó hasta el día siguiente. Irina había regresado a la mansión para descansar y ocuparse de la casa ahora que Kai había despertado, quería tener todo listo para su regreso.

– ¿Estas más tranquilo? – le dije en cuanto abrió los ojos.

– Sí, pero quiero irme de aquí – me decía.

– Sé que no es grato estar aquí, pero necesitamos que estés completamente recuperado para poder ir a casa. No debes preocuparte ahora…–

En ese momento recordé las llamadas de Rusia y aunque dudé en comentarlo lo hice, parecían muy urgentes.

– No quiero que te estreses, pero necesito que me digas que es eso tan urgente por lo que te requieren en Rusia, han estado llamando insistentemente desde el accidente. –

Abrió muy grandes sus ojos y enseguida me dijo que saliera de allí. Salí sin remedio, no quería irritarlo, no era bueno para su salud. Me quedé en el sillón del pasillo, sin querer la puerta quedó entre abierta y escuché que Kai estaba haciendo unas llamadas, no entendí nada de lo que decía, hablaba en ruso. Después de un rato de haber terminado sus llamadas entré, no estaba dormido, más bien pensativo.

– ¿Te sientes mejor ahora que arreglaste tu asunto con los rusos? –

– No quiero hablar de eso. –

– Si no quieres, no lo haremos, pero necesito saber qué es lo que me ibas a decir el día del accidente, ¿tiene que ver con esto? –

Cerró los ojos y tomó aire.

– No… O mejor dicho de alguna forma tiene que ver. –

– ¿Cómo que de alguna forma? ¿Quieres explicarte mejor? –

– Yo no sabía nada, – decía intentado disculparse – lo que estoy a punto de decirte es algo que en definitiva cambiará las cosas, no estoy seguro si para bien o para mal. –

– ¿Es algo grave? Vamos, dímelo. –

– Yo…– titubeaba – Tú… Tú… Eres mi prima. –

– ¿De qué estás hablando? – pregunté desconcertada.

No entendía nada de lo que decía, no tenía sentido para mí. _Su prima_, _su prima_…

– ¿Es enserio lo que me estás diciendo? – cuestioné.

– Es muy enserio, lo supe en mi último viaje a Rusia – agachó la mirada.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo, no sabía que decir, tampoco sabía si era bueno o malo.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?, ¿quién te lo dijo?, no entiendo nada. –

– Es algo muy difícil de explicar y creo que no me siento bien para hacerlo ahora. –

Cerró los ojos mientras se quedaba dormido. Su energía se desgastaba muy rápido. Kai durmió durante todo el resto de la tarde. Cuando volvió a despertar yo seguía allí.

– Debes ir a descansar…– me dijo con tranquilidad.

– No puedo ni quiero irme. – repliqué en un tono que lo alteró de cierta forma.

– No te explicaré nada aquí. –

Dijo como si supiera lo que pensaba decir enseguida. Lo que me había dicho me intrigaba y perturbaba demasiado. Necesitaba saber que es lo que estaba pasando y las respuestas sólo las tenía Kai. No quería molestarlo, había tenido ya un mes muy difícil como para insistir en algo que podía esperar un poco más.

Una semana más tarde fue dado de alta y llevado a la mansión para que terminara su tratamiento allí. Su recamara fue acondicionada para que estuviera lo más cómodo posible.

– Ya no estamos en el hospital, no hay nada que deba impedirte explicarme que es lo que sucede. –

– Lo sé y lo que te diré no será muy agradable para ti, como tampoco lo fue para mí. –

– Entonces comienza ya. –

– Seguramente Irina te habrá contado la historia de la muerte de mi madre y la desaparición de mi padre, ¿verdad? –

– Sí, ya lo sé, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que me dijiste? –

– Quiero que me escuches con mucha atención, es muy complicado de entender y de explicar. Siempre quisiste saber porqué iba a Rusia tan seguido, es hora de que sepas la verdad…–

Estaba muy sorprendida de lo que comenzaba a decir, pero no era ni siquiera una mínima parte de lo que estaba a punto de decirme.

–… Soy el dueño de una empresa…–

– Sí, lo sé, trabajo allí…–

– No, déjame terminar. Soy dueño de una empresa rusa, una empresa que me fue heredada al morir mi abuelo. Esa empresa no es algo de lo que pueda presumir ni sentirme orgulloso. La forma en que esta empresa surgió no es muy común, así que comencé a investigarla al mismo tiempo que inicié una nueva búsqueda por mi padre que, como sabrás, nunca fue encontrado su cuerpo y sólo fue dado por muerto…–

– ¿Eso que tiene que ver? –

– Mi abuelo era un hombre muy conflictivo, fue padre de dos mujeres mi madre y tu madre…–

Eso era absurdo, mi madre no era rusa, ni siquiera tenía un nombre ni un apellido ruso.

–…Sé que estás sorprendida tanto como yo al principio. Nunca había escuchado de tu madre. Siempre creí que mi madre era hija única y que esa era la razón por la que yo había recibido esa empresa como herencia, nunca tuve conocimiento de más familia de mi madre. Pero la verdad es algo más complicado que eso. Tu madre se llamaba Galia, hasta que desapareció del mapa, también fue dada por muerta, al igual que mi padre. Sabiendo esto inicié de nuevo la búsqueda, quería saber más. Logré averiguar que la hermana de mi madre, Galia, había huido de Rusia hacia Japón con un hombre de esa nacionalidad. Al parecer a mi abuelo no le había gustado la idea de que su hija se enamorara de un hombre que no le convenía a su parecer. Galia luchó para que mi abuelo lo aceptara, pero eso no ocurrió y luego desapareció. Así llegaron ambos a Japón. Luego los investigadores me informaron de su asesinato, para ese momento todavía no sospechaba nada. La sorpresa fue cuando me dijeron de la existencia de una hija, mi prima. No sabía que pensar, por mi mente pasaba buscarla, pero eso no fue necesario según los investigadores, pues vivía bajo el mismo techo que yo. Eras tú. –

Volteó a verme con mucha melancolía.

– Eso que me dices es increíble, eso no…–

Me detuve por unos instantes, todo parecía tomar sentido.

– Ahora lo entiendo. – continué – Mi madre jamás habló de nada de eso y como mis abuelos no habían aceptado la relación de mis padres no le di importancia. –

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al saber la verdad.

– ¿Eso es lo que me ibas a decir el día del accidente? –

– Sí, yo no sabía cómo hacerlo. –

– Entiendo lo que te ocurría, no debe ser sencillo saber qué es lo que pasaba, mucho menos la impresión de saber que nuestros destinos estaban tan unidos. –

Ya Kai no dijo nada. Estaba muy agotado, su salud todavía no era la óptima. Salí de su alcoba. Pronto se quedó dormido. No sabía que hacer con lo que me había dicho, era muy extraño darse cuenta de que ya no estábamos tan solos como creíamos.

Salí a dar una caminata por el parque sombrío, luego de unas horas volví, ya era de noche, pasé a la habitación de Kai para ver como seguía pero no estaba. No quise alarmar a nadie y decidí buscarlo dentro de la casa antes de decir algo. Escuché el piano de nuevo. Entré a donde estaba el piano, era Kai.

– No deberías estar aquí, necesitas descansar…–

– Por eso tocas el piano, también era lo que solía hacer tu madre para ti. –

Eso era verdad, no me había percatado nunca de la similitud, ahora entendía porqué tocaba esa misma melodía que le encantaba a mi madre. Las lágrimas surgieron. De repente surgió una duda que no quería dejar pasar. Sequé mis lágrimas y pregunté.

– Ayer mencionaste una empresa, pero nunca dijiste empresa de que, ¿puedes decírmelo? –

En cuanto dije esto erró en las notas que tocaba, se detuvo, algo no estaba bien.

– No creo que quieras saberlo. –

– Eso quiero, saber. No debe ser tan complicado ni perturbador saber más de lo que ya me he enterado. –

– Si quieres saber te lo diré, pero no te agradará del todo. La empresa fabrica armas de todo tipo. –

No había entendido eso de 'todo tipo'.

– No es tan malo, es un trabajo al final de cuentas, ¿no es verdad? –

Rió irónicamente.

– No estás escuchando con atención, en la empresa se fabrican armas de todo tipo pistolas, arcos, cañones, armas prohibidas, armas de uso militar. Armas que ni siquiera han sido probadas. –

Inclinó la cabeza, como avergonzado. Estaba muy sorprendida de lo que me decía. Una situación muy contrastante una empresa de juguetes y otra de armas. ¿Cómo podía haber mantenido ese secreto oculto? Ahora entendía mejor porqué nunca quería decir lo que hacía en Rusia.

– Es por eso que no querías decirme a que ibas. Es verdad que no es digno de sentirse orgulloso. –

– Sabía que no te iba a parecer. –

Se levantó y caminó despacio.

– No lo dije por ofenderte, es sólo que lo entiendo. –

Continuó caminando y se fue a su alcoba. No estoy segura si lo ofendí, pero no estaba dispuesta a estar de acuerdo con lo que hacía. Igual me fui a mi cuarto. Había sido un día muy difícil para mí, traté de resolverlo de la mejor manera en mi mente.


	14. Capítulo XIV

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos

* * *

_

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo XIV**

Varios días pasaron para que pudiera hablar con él sin sentir pena y sin sentir la desconfianza. Fui a su habitación para hablar con él y tratar de disculparme, el otro día había sido demasiada emoción, mas no estaba en su habitación. Creí que había ido a la habitación donde estaba el piano, pero tampoco estaba allí. Lo busqué dentro de la casa y no aparecía, comencé a preocuparme y entre tanto recordé el parque sombrío, fui para ver si con un poco de suerte lo encontraba y así pasó. Estaba llegando apenas, no podía caminar muy rápido.

– No deberías salir de esa manera, además todavía no estás bien para andar solo. –

– ¿Me estás regañando a caso?, porque si es así puedes ahorrarte tus comentarios, estoy bien conciente de lo que hago. – dijo un tanto molesto.

– No te estoy regañando, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Volvamos a casa. –

Lo tomé lentamente del brazo, pero enseguida lo quitó.

– ¡Déjame solo! –

– No voy a hacerlo. Siempre tratas de deshacerte de mí, pero te tengo noticias, ahora más que nunca me quedaré a tu lado. –

Mi tono de voz iba elevándose con cada palabra.

– Puedes hacerlo, si así lo deseas, pero en lo que a mí concierne todo sigue igual. –

Sus palabras eran frías, no entiendo porqué. A pesar de que lo dicho era un tanto cruel para mí, decidí saber más, esta vez de su enfermedad. Tomó lugar sentándose en una banca cercana, no podía acostarse como siempre. Me senté a su lado.

– Tienes que decirme lo que ocurre con tu enfermedad, no es sencillo saber que mi único familiar tiene cáncer. –

– Estaré bien. – pronunció secamente.

– No es lo que tú quieras ver, sino la realidad, el médico dijo que tu cáncer está encapsulado y que con lo sucedido corrías riesgos, estás conciente de ello, ¿verdad?-

– Por supuesto que estoy conciente, deberías preocuparte más por ti que de mí, sé cuidarme solo. –

– Ya lo sé, pero estoy yo aquí ahora y no voy a dejarte solo. –

– Suenas muy convencida de lo que dices, pero no necesito compañía para estar bien. –

– Tal vez creas que no la necesitas, sin embargo estoy segura de que te has sentido muy solo por mucho tiempo y no puedes ver que ahora puedes contar conmigo, no importa si estás mal o bien, porque estaré para aconsejarte y apoyarte. De cierta forma sólo nos tenemos mutuamente. –

Ese fue el final de esa conversación puesto que no habló más conmigo. Lo ayudé a volver a casa con todo y su negativa.

Pasaron meses en los que no pudo viajar, ni pudo salir a sus caminatas acostumbradas, sólo iba al médico, yo lo acompañaba por supuesto. Seguía recibiendo sus llamadas de Rusia. La compañía en Tokio marchaba bien, recibía visitas de abogados, todo iba bien. Su recuperación fue lenta y estuve a su lado.

Pronto se acercó el invierno, comenzó entonces a retomar su rutina. Lo próximo que hizo después de saber que podía viajar fue empacar e irse a Rusia, pero antes de eso…

– Me gustaría ir contigo a Rusia, saber qué es lo que haces allá. –

– Tienes el derecho de saberlo, pero no es el momento todavía. Por si no lo has notado sólo sabemos esto tú y yo. No estoy seguro de lo que debemos hacer ahora, necesito tiempo para arreglar y poner en claro las cosas. –

Respeté su opinión y la traté de comprender, no sé porqué debíamos esperar tanto, para mí todo esto era increíble y digno de gritar a los cuatro vientos.

Cuando volvió estaba más raro de lo normal, intenté hablar con él, pero me evadía, algo no andaba bien. Se encerró en su habitación y fui a tocar a su puerta.

– Kai ¿estás bien?, dime algo. –

No contestó a mi llamado. Intenté abrir la puerta, pero tenía seguro.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿por qué no me contestas? –

Escuchaba ruido, pero seguía sin recibir respuesta.

– Por favor ábreme, sólo quiero saber si estás bien…–

La perilla comenzó a girar y la puerta se abrió.

– ¿Qué quieres? –

Se veía pálido, muy desmejorado, como si no hubiera dormido en días.

– Te ves muy pálido, ¿estás bien?, ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje? –

– Estoy bien, solamente necesito descansar. –

Cerró la puerta sin decir nada más, ya no insistí más ese día. Creí que sólo estaba cansado por el viaje y después de saber que hacía allá, no estaba segura si quería saber más.

Pasaron varios días y no me dirigía la palabra, me sentía rara y no quería hostigarlo demasiado, pero la verdad me preocupaba demasiado.

Se aproximaba la navidad, la época que menos me gustaba y, la que al parecer, a él tampoco. Lo encontré en la sala y me armé de valor para platicar con él.

– Siento que me odias – le dije.

Volteó a verme y se acercó un poco.

– Yo no siento odio por nadie, es sólo que no tengo humor para hablar con nadie. –

– Te he notado más serio y decaído de lo normal, ¿te ocurre algo? –

– No me ocurre nada. – decía en tono de fastidio.

– Si te sientes mal deberías decirme para ir al médico. –

– No necesito tu ayuda, estoy bien. – recalcaba.

– Si en verdad estás bien, vamos al médico para que me quite la incertidumbre a mí, porque yo a ti no te veo nada bien. Te ves pálido y cansado y no es de hoy, es de días atrás. –

– Ya te dije que estoy bien, no necesito probarte nada. Sólo déjame en paz. –

Salió de la sala. Quise seguirlo, pero decidí dejarlo en paz por un rato, se oía cansado. No salió a sus caminatas en esos días, lo cual era muy extraño, porque desde que lo conocí eso hacía sin faltar, no le importaba si yo iba o no; sin embargo desaparecía por horas dentro de la misma mansión. A veces la recorría para ver si veía donde se ocultaba, pero nunca lo encontraba.

Así llegó la víspera de navidad, las cosas no mejoraban, se habían estancado. Fui a verlo a su habitación, toque la puerta y estaba entre abierta.

– ¿Qué quieres? – me dijo desde dentro.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –

– Hazlo si quieres. –

Entré.

– ¿No festejas la navidad?, veo que no has decorado ni nada por el estilo. –

– Y ¿qué se supone que se festeja en la navidad?, para saber y poder disfrutarla. – dijo con ironía.

– Entonces a ti tampoco te gusta, eso supuse desde aquél día. ¿Te has sentido mejor? –

– ¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer? Deja de molestarte por mí, yo no necesito que me cuides, me basto solo. –

– De acuerdo, te dejaré en paz, pero me gustaría que habláramos más, hay muchas cosas que resolver todavía. –

– Estoy conciente de eso. –

– ¡Qué bueno que lo estés! Ahora te dejo tranquilo. –

Salí de su cuarto. Al día siguiente era navidad e Irina traía consigo un pastel muy elaborado

– ¿Para quién es ese pastel, Irina? –

– Es para el joven Kai, naturalmente. –

– ¿Para Kai? y ¿cuál es el motivo? –

– Es su cumpleaños. –

– ¿Su cumpleaños? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Pude haber traído un regalo. –

– No te preocupes, ni te esfuerces mucho, nunca acepta regalos y nunca habla de su cumpleaños, tú sabes… De cualquier forma trato de hacer ameno este día para él. –

– Entiendo. Te acompañaré a buscarlo. –

Llegamos a su cuarto, mas no estaba allí. Irina alzó los hombros y suspiró, lo había hecho de nuevo. Huía de todos. Irina dejó el pastel sobre el escritorio que había dentro de su habitación y salió de allí un tanto desconsolada.

– No te preocupes Irina, ahora mismo lo buscaré para que disfrute del pastel que le has preparado con tanto cariño. –

Sonrió dulcemente, enseguida fui a buscarlo por la casa. No lo encontré en el interior, pero no era raro, nunca lo encontraba. Salí a buscarlo al jardín y tampoco lo vi. Comencé a preocuparme un poco. Luego fui al parque sombrío, pero tampoco estaba allí, no estaba en la compañía puesto que no le gustaba y no teníamos ninguna reunión. Regresé, de repente me di cuenta que había olvidado buscar en la parte trasera donde estaba el lago. Era obvio que estaría allí, pues su madre había muerto dentro del lago, tal vez estaba torturándose al recordar lo ocurrido.

Llegué hasta el lago y en una banca que estaba allí, junto al lago, estaba sentado, como mirando a la nada; se podía sentir su tristeza a distancia. Me acerqué para hablarle y cuando me paré frente a él, no se inmutó ni nada. Noté que seguía mirando a la nada, como si yo no estuviera frente a él, pude notar también que sus ojos se veían cristalinos, con lágrimas.

– Kai, te estaba buscando, qué bueno que te encuentro. –

Hice un silencio porque no reaccionaba.

– ¿Te encuentras bien?, no deberías torturarte de esa manera, venir aquí no creo que fuera la mejor idea. –

Seguía sin contestarme, ni nada, ya un poco molesta.

– ¡Kai!, mírame, te estoy hablando. –

En eso unas palabras salieron de su boca.

– No puedo. –

Su voz era entrecortada, como sí un nudo en la garganta le impidiera hablar, se quebraba mientras sus labios temblaban

– ¿De qué estás hablando?, estoy frente a ti. ¿Estas ignorándome de nuevo a caso? –

– No puedo, no te veo. –


	15. Capítulo XV

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos

* * *

_

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo XV**

Las lágrimas acumuladas rodaron sobre sus mejillas. No era broma lo que me decía. ¡No podía ver nada!

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué te ocurre? –

– No veo nada. – decía desesperado – ¡No puedo ver! –

Agité mis manos enfrente de sus ojos, pero éstos no reaccionaban al movimiento.

– ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? –

– Yo… yo…– sólo titubeaba.

– Reacciona, ¿a qué hora ocurrió?, vamos Kai, ¡dímelo! –

Dije muy preocupada al tiempo que comencé a gritar para que viniera Irina. Cuando llegó…

– Irina pide la camioneta, tenemos que ir al médico. – hablé en tono apresurado.

– ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿te sientes mal? –

– No Irina, Kai está ciego. –

Cuando dije esto último Irina corrió por el chofer. Llevamos con cuidado a Kai a la camioneta. En el camino iba callado, los ojos los tenía abiertos, parpadeaba de vez en cuando y cada que lo hacía más lágrimas brotaban. Una vez en el hospital, el médico mandó a realizarle pruebas para saber la causa y, después de medio día de espera, llegó.

– Lo que voy a decirles no es grato, sin embargo ese es mi trabajo. Encontramos que la ceguera de Kai ha sido provocada por la presión que ejerce su tumor, ha afectado el nervio óptico. La única forma para que logre ver de nuevo es…– al médico le costaba terminar la última oración –… Es que operemos y quitemos el tumor. –

No sabía porqué al doctor le costaba decir eso, sonaba a buenas noticias.

– Y entonces, ¿qué estamos esperando? –

– Me duele decirlo, pero la situación de Kai no es tan simple como eso. Su tumor era muy pequeño cuando ocurrió su accidente, era casi indetectable, sólo los pequeños síntomas que tenían podían decir que existía, pero hoy ha doblado su tamaño, no entiendo cómo es que creció tan rápido y no se haya percatado él mismo. –

Volteé a mirar a Kai.

– Eso tenías.- le dije reclamando. – Eso tenías y no me lo dijiste, ¿cómo es posible? ¡Te pregunté si estabas bien, era el momento de decírmelo! –

Comencé a llorar en ese momento. Titubeante y ya sin más lágrimas en ese momento Kai...

– No tenía caso. – dijo – El tumor es inoperable. ¿De qué servía decirlo, si no tiene remedio? –

Sus palabras tenían cierta razón. Miré al doctor.

– ¿Inoperable? – volví a ver a Kai – ¿Cómo sabes eso? –

– Consulté a mis médicos en Rusia, no hay remedio. –

– Pero el médico acaba de decir que una operación sería suficiente…–

El médico entonces me interrumpió.

– Eso es lo lamentable… Kai no puede ser operado por varias razones. –

– ¿Cuáles son esas razones? –

– El lugar donde Kai tiene el tumor es un lugar crítico, cualquier movimiento falso y podría morir o quedar en estado vegetal. La segunda razón es que si abrimos y descubrimos que no hay nada que hacer, habrá sido en vano la cirugía. Y la última, y la más importante, implica un riesgo tremendo operarlo y que tenga alguna hemorragia, su tipo de sangre no es muy común, es AB Rh negativo y, como Kai no tiene familiares cercanos, es mucho más difícil encontrar donantes para él, en caso de emergencia. –

En ese momento a mi mente vino lo que ninguno de los dos había confesado a otros, nuestra cercanía sanguínea. Tomé a Kai de la mano y le dije

– Esta es mi oportunidad de realmente ayudarte, es la única forma. –

Enseguida arrebató su mano

– No vas a decir nada, no debes hacerlo. – sentenció enfadado – Salgan todos de aquí. – dijo a todos excepto a mí. – Tienes que saber algo más. –

Poco a poco y muy sorprendidos el médico e Irina abandonaron la habitación del hospital.

– ¿No puedes ver qué puedo ayudarte? – reclamé.

– No, debes decir nada, no debes. – e decía mientras trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas – Tú vida está en riesgo, no debes decir nada, si esto llega a saberse…–

– ¿Mi vida en riesgo? Explícame qué ocurre. Esto debe ser una excusa para que no te ayude. –

– No, no es así. En mi último viaje a Rusia no sólo me enteré del estado del tumor, sino que también los investigadores me han informado algo escalofriante, que no he querido decirte. –

– Y ¿qué es eso que ocultas tan celosamente? –

– Tus padres… Tus padres no murieron por un robo…–

– ¿Qué? –

– Tus padres fueron asesinados premeditadamente, todo fue montado. Te están buscando a ti ahora. –

– ¿De qué hablas? ¿A mí?, no estoy entendiendo nada. –

– Lo único que sé es que a tus padres los asesinaron a causa de mi abuelo. –

– Pero tu abuelo está muerto. –

– Así es, pero… –

– ¿Pero qué? Habla ya. –

– Mi abuelo mantuvo muchos negocios con el gobierno ruso, eso a mi también me consta, pero mi abuelo… Mi abuelo mantuvo proyectos en secreto, un amigo suyo los maneja, yo no sabía. Su amigo negocia las armas para terrorismo, experimentos muy extraños. Ahora que yo estoy a cargo, intenta deshacerse de mí y de todo lo que le impide quedarse con esa compañía, sin que nadie sepa cómo; nuestro accidente fue su culpa. Averiguó lo de tu madre y mira lo que hizo. Sabe de tu existencia y no descansará hasta acabar contigo y finalmente conmigo. –

– Entonces deja esa empresa ya. –

– No puedo, es demasiado. –

– ¿Te importa a caso más el dinero que nuestra seguridad? –

– No es el dinero, no entiendes, no es tan simple abandonar todo eso como si se tratara de soltar la soga y que el mundo se caiga. –

Un silencio invadió la habitación de nuevo.

– Entonces no tienen que saber qué somos, sólo tomar mi sangre bastará. –

– ¡No!, si el médico toca tu sangre notará la coincidencia. Todos están en nuestra contra. ¿No lo ves? –

Fue cuando me dí cuenta que él realmente me quería y me estaba protegiendo a costa de su salud, de su vida.

– Entonces, ¿qué se supone que haremos? –

– Nada, todo estará bien. Todo se resolverá, ya lo verás. –

En ese momento se levantó y, sin poder ver, me abrazó calidamente. Estaba muy sorprendida y emocionada. En ese momento Irina entró y vio la escena. Salió sin hacer ruido, pero su mirada no era de mucha felicidad, era como de desconfianza. No sé lo que exactamente pasó por su cabeza, pero no era muy bueno. Dieron de alta a Kai. Nos fuimos muy intranquilos y sin una solución cierta para Kai. En la camioneta se sentó lejos de mí, a diferencia de Irina que me observaba de una manera extraña, aunque no la veía, sentía su mirada. Cuando llegamos a la mansión ayudé a que Kai bajara, lo llevé a su habitación y se encerró por un largo rato, a decir verdad lo que quedó del día. Por otro lado, Irina me dijo que quería decirme algo, supuse que era por lo que había visto en el hospital y fue así.

– Hinata, sé que tus intenciones son buenas, o al menos esa impresión me da; pero no quiero dejar de lado que también puedes dañar a mi niño Kai. Sé que él no me tiene tanto afecto como yo a él, sin embargo me preocupa su felicidad y no estoy segura de que tu puedas hacerlo feliz. –

– Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Debo dejar claro que no son así las cosas. Es verdad que amo a Kai…–

Irina quedó asombrada con mis palabras.

–… Pero no es de la manera que tu crees. No te preocupes, poco a poco las cosas estarán en su lugar y te darás cuenta por ti misma, entonces lo entenderás todo. –

– Espero que, por el bien de mi niño Kai, así sea. Gracias por estar a su lado en momentos tan difíciles. –

– No tienes que agradecer nada. –

Con un abrazo se despidió de mí y se fue a sus labores.


	16. Capítulo XVI

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos

* * *

_

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo XVI**

Pasaron varios días y Kai se veía muy deteriorado, había perdido su mirada, los ojos que lo distinguían tanto. Con el crecimiento del tumor los síntomas se hacían más evidentes y conociendo todos lo que padecía tratamos de ayudarlo, sin embargo él no quería. Decidimos impedir que viajara a Rusia, seguía empeñado en ir a arreglar sus asuntos, mas era demasiada su obstinación que sus investigadores tuvieron que viajar junto con sus abogados para tratar de tranquilizar las cosas y darle seguimiento a lo que hacía falta desde Japón.

Al parecer nadie, fuera de la casa, conocía lo que le ocurría, nadie sabía lo de su ceguera. Cuando llegaron los abogados y los investigadores, que habían sido citados el mismo día y a la misma hora, Kai bajó a recibirlos en su estudio. Iba a su lado cuidando que no fuera a caer o tropezarse, por fortuna nada ocurrió, parecía como si hubiera podido ver. Entró al estudio, sus abogados e investigadores se pusieron de pie y estiraron la mano para saludar, pero Kai no lo hizo, entonces notaron que algo no estaba bien, pues también notaron que no los miraba a los ojos.

– ¿Está bien, joven Kai? – preguntó su abogado.

– Estoy bien, ahora tratemos los asuntos a los que vinieron – le contestó.

– Bien. – dijo poco convencido.

Todos ellos me voltearon a ver como para que me fuera; iba a hacerlo, pero…

– No te vayas. –

Era Kai pidiendo que no me fuera.

– Necesito que estés aquí y que escuches por ti misma lo que ocurre. – me dijo – Podemos continuar – dirigiéndose a los demás presentes.

Todos estábamos sorprendidos con sus acciones, era muy extraño. Tomamos asiento y empezaron.

– Aquí están los últimos reportes de la investigación. – dijo uno de los investigadores.

Estiró el brazo con los documentos en mano para dárselos a Kai, pero éste, al no poder ver, no los tomó.

– Joven Kai, aquí tiene los informes. – repitiendo la acción.

– ¿Quieres tomarlos y leerlos, Hinata? –

– Sí, por supuesto. – respondí.

Tomé los documentos y los abogados me miraron de una manera extraña al igual que a él.

– ¿Está seguro de estar bien? – inquirió de nuevo el abogado.

– Estoy ciego, ¿no lo ve?, necesito alguien que lea todo por mí. – siseó un poco enfadado.

– Lo siento, no tenía idea de eso. No quise ser indiscreto – pronunció con vergüenza el abogado.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos e intentaron hacer todo lo posible para no incomodarlo más con preguntas.

Comencé a dar lectura al reporte que me entregaron. No podía creer lo que decía. El amigo del abuelo de Kai había mandado asesinar a mis padres, con la intención de que no pudieran hacerse presentes y reclamar una maldita herencia, de la cual nadie más que ellos mismos tenían conocimiento. El reporte también decía que no me habían encontrado a mí para matarme tan sólo por el hecho de haber llegado a la vida de Kai, quien me acogió en su casa. Una causalidad quizá. Así mismo, decía que las investigaciones de la empresa en sí habían arrojado una serie de hechos delictuosos, fraudulentos, negociaciones con terroristas, era espantoso, lo que decía. Detuve mi lectura de la consternación.

– ¿Estás bien?, ¿quieres continuar leyendo? – me preguntó Kai.

– Sí, estoy bien. –

Continué leyendo.

Explicaba que la desaparición de mi madre había sido provocada por la intervención del abuelo de Kai y su amigo, esos hombres… Mi madre se había visto obligada a abandonar su identidad para salvar su vida y la de mi padre. Al ser dada por muerta, estuvo en paz por un tiempo, pero no conformes los buscaron y asesinaron. Todo parecía una pesadilla, todo lo que vivía era una sombra de lo que mis padres sufrieron. Al terminar de leer.

– Como pueden darse cuenta, lo que ocurre es una verdadera sarta de problemas, cosas que vienen de tiempo atrás. Lo importante ahora es ver cómo actuaremos para no correr riesgos, tratar de evitar lo que se avecina. ¿Tiene alguna sugerencia, joven Kai? – inquirió el abogado.

– Es una situación muy difícil. Lo he pensado bien desde el último informe. Hasta ahora los hemos confundido con la suerte del destino, pero no será así siempre, tarde o temprano esto se sabrá. Quiero evitar los conflictos hasta donde sea posible. Lo primero que haremos es hacer la denuncia de lo que ocurre con ese hombre y lo que hace con la compañía. –

– Sé que es cierto y comprensible con lo que dice. Por otra parte, no estoy seguro de las consecuencias de esto que quiere hacer. Como usted sabe, ellos negocian con gente influyente, peligrosa, no sabemos que podrían pasar si no tenemos suerte. Las relaciones de su empresa con el gobierno ruso lo hacen extremamente delicado, esto probablemente lo hará un conflicto internacional. –

– He pensado en eso también, pero ya detuvieron bastante nuestras vidas, es hora de actuar. Enfrentarlos es la única salida. – dijo muy seguro.

Todos aguardaron un segundo, lo que se comentaba era realmente serio. Yo no podía reponerme de todo lo que pasaba, era una pesadilla, no tenía otras palabras para describirlo. Sentía mucho dolor y coraje al saber la verdad, pero contuve mis emociones para no afectar a Kai, quien lucía sereno a pesar de todo.

– Bien. – dijo uno de los abogados – Lo primero que haremos es poner la denuncia. Lo segundo es proteger a la señorita Hinata Oshima, tendremos que ponerla bajo custodia. Tenemos que estar muy seguros de lo que haremos. –

– La denuncia está bien, debemos hacerla cuanto antes. –

– Mañana mismo estará hecha. –

– Bien. La protección de Hinata queda bajo mi criterio, no bajo el de alguien más…– dijo Kai.

– Con el respeto que merece, creo que la situación no le permite tomar la decisión correcta, es la vida la que está en riesgo, si se llega a descubrir la verdad todo sería una catástrofe. – interrumpió uno de los investigadores.

– Dicen que no hay mejor escondite que la boca del lobo. Ella estará bien aquí conmigo. – agregó tranquilamente.

– ¿Está seguro de la decisión que acaba usted de tomar? –

– Estoy muy seguro. – respondió.

– Entonces no hay más que decir. Mañana por la mañana vendremos para la firma de los documentos correspondientes para la denuncia. –

– Muy bien, eso es todo. –

Se levantaron todos y sin querer intentaron despedirse de mano, salieron uno a uno disculpándose por lo cometido al final.

En el estudio Kai y yo nos quedamos un rato, yo intentaba ordenar los documentos que habían traído.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Kai? –

– No tengo nada, estoy bien. ¿Tú? –

– Me siento extraña, nunca imaginé nada de esto, para mí es algo muy sorpresivo, en cambio tú estás muy sereno. –

– Cuando tu vida es un desastre, pocas cosas te sorprenden. –

Se levantó de su lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

– Déjame ayudarte. – le dije

No dejó que lo tocara.

– Estoy bien, no necesito tu ayuda, preocúpate por ti. –

Salió del estudio y fue a su habitación, caminaba solo perfectamente.

Notaba que la tristeza estaba presente en los ojos que ya no podían mirar con la intensidad con que solía hacerlo, no podía verme a los ojos y decirme lo que pensaba; ahora sus ojos sólo se veían cristalinos y con el reflejo de su vida tan agobiante.

Al día siguiente vinieron los abogados y los investigadores. Kai firmó con mi ayuda todos los documentos correspondientes.

– Lo que está por ocurrir, – dijo un abogado – tal vez le cueste esa compañía por la que su familia ha luchado tanto. –

– Lo sé, pero ahora tengo otra cosa por la cual seguir. –

Se fueron por fin. Horas más tarde las noticias internacionales anunciaban lo sucedido, inclusive el nombre de Kai se escuchó con no muy buenos comentarios. Todo Tokio murmuraba lo que ocurría. Las televisoras de todas partes enviaban reporteros para lograr una entrevista con Kai. Obviamente no fue posible. La seguridad se incrementó en la mansión. Yo estaba muy angustiada por todo lo que ocurría. Llegaba correo anónimo con amenazas hacia Kai.

Un día un reportero logro colarse, arriesgando la vida y se acercó a una de las ventanas, me vio y tomó una fotografía. Los guardias lo sacaron y le quitaron la cámara, pero el reportero astutamente quitó el chip donde se guardan las imágenes. Días más tarde del incidente mi fotografía apareció por todos los noticieros y diarios del país. Kai estaba realmente preocupado, pues todo el mundo se preguntaba quién era yo. Concluían que era su novia, decían que era su prometida, no sabía si era malo o bueno, todo lo que ocurría era alarmante. No podíamos salir a ningún lugar sin estar en el ojo del huracán. A pesar del acecho de la prensa, éstos no pudieron percatarse de los problemas de salud de Kai. Así transcurrió un año completo, un verdadero calvario.


	17. Capítulo XVII

Beyblade no me pertenece...

Edición a cargo de _Hannika Adreatos_

* * *

-oO0(** Ojos del Corazón **)0Oo-

Por Kiray Himawari

**Capítulo XVII**

Poco a poco la tranquilidad fue regresando. El amigo del abuelo de Kai fue detenido y encontrado culpable de todo lo que había surgido, desde robo hasta conspiración terrorista, incluso nuestro accidente había sido planeado por él. La empresa de Kai apenas si logró sobrevivir, había quedado muy dañada su imagen. El gobierno ruso decidió disolverla e indemnizar a Kai por todo lo ocurrido, todo con la condición de desaparecer todos los tratos que se había hecho cuando el abuelo de Kai aún vivía. Una de las cosas más trágicas de ese conflicto fue que el amigo del abuelo de Kai comenzaba a experimentar con animales para crear armas biológicas, pero eso nadie lo pudo comprobar, pues el gobierno ruso también estaba involucrado. Todo parecía haber acabado, todo el tiempo de sufrimiento parecía haber terminado. Las negociaciones se dieron a favor de Kai.

Cuando todo eso fue concluido llegó el turno de aclarar nuestra situación y que la verdad saliera a la luz. Kai convocó a todos los empleados de la mansión.

– Los he convocado a todos, como se habrán percatado, para hacer un anuncio importante. –

En ese momento tomó mi mano, los empleados estaban realmente sorprendidos, incluso Irina.

– Lo que quiero anunciar es algo que debe manejarse con mucha discreción.- continuó – Aquí a mi lado…– apretando mi mano– … Está Hinata, quien es parte de la familia. Ella es mi prima. –

Las caras de asombro no se hicieron esperar. Irina abrió grandemente los ojos y entonces fue que entendió del todo mis palabras.

– No quiero preguntas de ningún tipo, es todo lo que tengo que decir. –

Terminó, dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación. Iba a ir detrás de él, pero Irina me detuvo.

– Tú eres la hija de Galia. –

De sus ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas y me abrazó.

– Así es, Irina, pero no entiendo porqué sabiendo de la existencia de mi madre, se lo ocultaste a Kai. –

– Sé que lo que hice no fue lo correcto, pero el abuelo de mi niño Kai me quitó a mi hijo, lo aisló de mí, con la amenaza de matarlo si decía algo. –

El abuelo de Kai no fue un buen hombre. Con las averiguaciones se descubrió que su supuesto amigo lo había envenado, aparentando la muerte con un infarto y con su edad no había sido extraño.

Todas las piezas del rompecabezas estaban en su lugar, o al menos la mayoría. Kai seguía estando triste. El tumor y la ceguera acabaron con su vida emocional y física paulatinamente.

– Kai, hace tiempo que hablamos sobre la cirugía para quitar el tumor, ya no hay nada de que preocuparse. Ha llegado el momento de que yo te ayude. –

– No necesito tu ayuda. –

– Eres muy orgulloso, Kai. –

– Es lo que soy. –

– Si no quieres realizar la cirugía, está bien, al fin y al cabo es tu decisión. Yo no puedo decidir por ti. –

Por su cuenta había comenzado a salir, se escapaba, nunca supimos cómo. A pesar de su ceguera continuaba con el mismo carácter. Descubrí que iba al parque sombrío, el parque que había dejado por un tiempo. Se sentaba en su lugar acostumbrado, meditando como siempre.

Llegó el otoño y un día…

– ¿Puedo sentarme? – dijo una voz.

Se dirigía a Kai que estaba recostado en su lugar acostumbrado del parque sombrío.

– Si eso quieres – respondió con indiferencia.

– ¿A caso no vas a mirar a quién le permites acompañarte? – inquirió pircadamente.

En ese momento se levantó y abrió los ojos, cristalinos y tristes, mirando a la nada…

– No serviría de mucho – contestó.

Entonces la chica notó que Kai era ciego.

– Lo siento, no era mi intención. – se disculpó apenada.

– No te preocupes, no es tu obligación saber lo que le ocurre a todo el mundo. – dijo Kai secamente.

Entonces Kai se levantó y comenzó a caminar, regresaba a casa.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude? –

– Puedo hacerlo solo, no necesito ayuda – respondió fríamente.

– Sé que tal vez eres autosuficiente, pero nunca está demás la ayuda y menos en tu situación. –

Lo tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar. En ese momento llegué yo.

– ¿Eres tú Hinata? – dijo Kai dirigiéndose a mí.

– Sí, soy yo. – contesté.

Miré a la chica que lo llevaba del brazo.

– Lo siento mi nombre es Elizabeth. – dijo sonrientemente.

Y estrechando la mano nos saludamos.

– ¿Quisieras decirle a esta señorita que no necesito su ayuda? –

–Lo siento, sé que es algo inusual. Mi nombre es Hinata y… –

Fui interrumpida por Elizabeth.

– Lo siento, no tenía idea de que era tu novio. – dijo apenada.

– No, no es eso. Iba a decir que él es mi primo Kai, Kai Hiwatari. Discúlpalo, no acostumbra hablar mucho con las personas – aclaré.

– Pude percatarme un poco de ello. –

– Vamos acompáñanos a casa – dije.

Ella aceptó y así íbamos viendo que Kai no fuera a caerse. Platicamos durante el trayecto a la mansión. Elizabeth era una chica de mi edad, incluso tocaba el piano, su profesión era diseñadora gráfica, trabajaba para la compañía rival. Cuando llegamos Kai subió a su habitación y se encerró como acostumbraba. Mientras tanto en la sala.

– Siento mucho lo ocurrido con tu primo. – dijo Elizabeth.

– No tienes de qué disculparte, no eres la primer persona que conoce a Kai de una manera tan singular. –

– Tal vez no, pero es que tiene tiempo que lo veo allí. Desde que lo vi, debo confesar, me gusta mucho. Creí que podía acercarme a él y platicar un poco. No pensé que lo podía molestar, se veía tan normal… Pero cuando me dijo que estaba ciego, me dio mucha pena haberlo molestado. –

– Tú no sabías nada. Al contrario, probablemente le haga bien platicar con más personas. Deberías venir a visitarlo y tal vez así logres que te haga caso. – le dije con una sonrisa.

Me entusiasmaba saber que Kai tenía una enamorada. Era divertido, no podía imaginarme a Kai con una chica a su lado con el carácter tan fuerte que tenía.

Elizabeth lo encontraba diariamente en el parque y lo ayudaba a volver a casa, aunque no era necesario. Kai por alguna razón lo permitía, tal vez también la estimaba o le gustaba. No lo sé. Un día, acercándose el invierno, Elizabeth llegó a casa, pero no venía con Kai; lo cual era extraño pues él no estaba en casa.

– ¿Dónde está Kai? – le pregunté

– No lo sé, lo esperé por varias horas, pero no apareció. Creí que había decidido no salir de casa, entonces pensé en venir a buscarlo. –

Era muy extraño. Lo busqué en los lugares que creí que podía estar, mas no lo encontré. Entonces recordé que siempre que no aparecía estaba cerca del lago, un lugar que no frecuentaba mucho. Efectivamente estaba ahí. Sentado en la banca en donde alguna vez lo encontré sin su mirada.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Kai? –

– Vine a pensar, ¿tiene algo de malo? – su tono irónico acostumbrado.

– No, no tiene nada de malo. Vino Elizabeth, te estuvo esperando en el parque, pero no fuiste. ¿Te ocurre algo? –

– No tenía ganas de ir. Es todo. –

– Algo no está bien contigo, te noto raro. –

– Tengo una jaqueca, sólo eso. –

– Vamos al médico entonces. Sabes que esas jaquecas son a causa del tumor. –

– Tengo miedo. –

Era como un niño pequeño que teme a lo desconocido. Lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas una vez más. Tomé su mano.

– No tienes por qué temer a nada, estoy contigo para ayudarte a afrontar tus miedos. Vamos alistémonos para ir al médico. –

Fuimos a su cuarto por un abrigo. Había olvidado que Elizabeth aguardaba en la sala.

– ¿Quieres venir? – le pregunté.

– ¿A dónde vas? –

– Encontré a Kai, tiene una jaqueca, iremos al médico, ¿vienes? –

Sin pensarlo dos veces me acompañó. Realmente le preocupaba Kai.

En el hospital nos atendió el médico de siempre. A Kai lo tuvimos que internar, la presión que ejercía el tumor era ya demasiada para soportarla sin la necesidad de un sedante, no sé como es que nunca se quejó. Elizabeth se preocupó mucho.

– No te preocupes. – le decía yo.

– ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Kai estaba tan enfermo? –

– A Kai no le gusta comentar esto con nadie. Inclusive eres de las pocas personas que saben de su ceguera y ahora esto. –

Miró con una sorpresa enternecedora.

– Estoy segura de que ahora es cuando. – dije al médico.

– Espero que esto sea lo correcto y que todo salga bien. –

Como Kai había perdido el conocimiento durante el trayecto y cuando despertaba el dolor era muy intenso, el médico, al conocer nuestro parentesco, accedió a darme la tutoría de Kai. Eso serviría para poder realizar la cirugía y extirpar el tumor. Su cirugía fue programada para ese mismo día. Inició por la noche y duró más o menos quince horas, era extremadamente delicada. Pasado ese tiempo el médico se acercó a nosotras.

– Lo único que nos queda es esperar, pudimos retirar el tumor con éxito, sin embargo no sabemos si pueda tener secuelas la cirugía, tendremos que esperar. –

Pasaron dos días y Kai por fin despertaba.

– ¿Qué ocurrió?, ¿por qué estoy aquí? –

Miraba a su alrededor, podía ver de nuevo.

– ¡Kai estás bien! –

Era Elizabeth quien corrió a abrazarlo, Kai se sorprendió demasiado al poder ver el rostro de Elizabeth. Cabello negro, ojos grisáceos, tez blanca, vestía un pantalón azul marino y una blusa blanca. No podía creerlo, ¡podía ver! Mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando Elizabeth le plantó un beso a Kai. En ese momento Kai no reaccionó, luego de unos instantes volteó a verme y me reí. Elizabeth se apenó y salió de la habitación, no sin antes repetir la acción. El doctor dio de alta a Kai luego de unos días, durante los cuales recibió visitas diarias de Elizabeth.

Cuando volvimos a casa, Kai comenzó a ir de nuevo a la compañía, la cual había progresado más desde que Elizabeth se había unido al equipo, con su ayuda y la mía la compañía fue absorbiendo a otras.

Pasó un año más, en el cual Kai había iniciado una relación formal con Elizabeth, aunque nunca lo quiso admitir abiertamente, no fue necesario cuando anunciaron su compromiso. Fui nombrada vicepresidenta de la compañía, ya que Kai había puesto a mi nombre la mitad de las acciones.

Llegó el Invierno y con él la víspera de navidad. La compañía hizo su acostumbrada fiesta…

Mirando por el ventanal desde un décimo piso en el edificio, estaba yo pensando en todo lo que había pasado en todo ese tiempo. Me sentía muy bien, mirar al infinito sin sentir miedo. De repente vino a mi mente él, uno de los recuerdos más tristes. No entendía muy bien porqué, pero tuve la sensación de que me observaba desde algún lugar, con esa mirada que contaba su historia.

– ¿Vienes? – me preguntó Kai.

Estaba en la entrada de la sala de descanso.

– ¿Vas a dar tu discurso motivador? –

– Sabes que no – dijo burlón.

**-oO080Oo-**


End file.
